A Cherry blossom filled night
by corruptedkuchikiangel
Summary: SEQUEL TO CHERRY FLAVOURED LIPS. Byakuya cant stop think about that kiss and he finally decides to show how he feels about it
1. A supposedly normal day

TITLE: CHERRY BLOSSOM FILLED NIGHT

PAIRING: BYAKUYA AND RUKIA

NB: SEQUEL TO CHERRY FLAVOURED LIPS (So if you haven't read it please do otherwise you won't know what went on ok?)

RATING: M (I rated it mature because I plan on writing my first lemon in the story so look out for it)

* * *

**Byakuya**

Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting at his captain's desk a week after the incident. He knows she has been avoiding him. It was obvious.

"Taicho" said Renji in the background

She probably thought he was angry when surprisingly he was the opposite. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He smiled.

"Taicho!" Renji said horrified

Cherry, he laughed in his mind.. fruit drinks can mislead people. He wondered if he should give her a second opinion.

"Kuchiki-taicho" Renji tried again

"Abarai you are being annoying, what is the matter?"

"Eh?" said a startled Renji. He finally got his captain's attention. He wondered what was distracting the up-tight captain.

"What is it Abarai?"

"You know Rukia is going to the human world today right?

"Yes. I heard is was Orihime Inoue's birthday"

"Yes sir"

"And what is your point?"

"I just thought you should know…..it's probably an excuse to spend time with Ichigo" Renji whispered the last part quietly

Nevertheless, Byakuya heard him all too clear and he highly doubted that was the reason. The kiss flashed in his mind again, he smiled

"TAICHOOooooo!" Renji got an overload of Byakuya's magnificent smile and fainted

Byakuya sighed. He had such an idiot for his vice-captain.

**

* * *

**

Rukia

"YOU DID WHAT?" cried Matsumoto

"O my gosh Kuchiki-san" said Orihime amazed

Nanao, Kiyone, Isane, Tatsuki and even Nemu jaws dropped in shock.

The girls were hanging out at Orihime's new apartment in preparation for her party. The girls decided to hang out during the day and do some female bonding. They brought magazines, chocolate, ice-cream, games and their gossip. This however was the most shocking.

Rukia sighed "I don't know what came over me"

"So how was it?" Matsumoto pushed up her face in front of the tiny girl's face

"Rankigu-san I think you should not bombarded Kuchiki-san like that" said Nanao pushing her glasses up her nose

"Oh please like you're more polite" she said sarcastically.

"Rukia please tell us" said Kiyone eagerly "please"

"Well it was nice" said Rukia blushing

"Nice? Have you seen that man, he is hot. I bet it was mind-blowing. So how long was it" - Matsumoto

Rukia ignored her

"She is right Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-sama is very hott" admitted Orihime

"How long was it" repeated Kiyone

"I don't know about a minute" Rukia blushed again

"A MINUTE" wowed Matsumoto. She started daydreaming "I'd give anything to get my hands on that man. He is beyond handsome. I wonder what he looks like naked…..

Then all the girls went into their own Byakuya fantasy worlds, even Nemu

Rukia sighed, what have I got myself into she thought.

* * *

**Byakuya**

Byakuya sneezed

"Oi Kuchiki seems like some pretty girl is thinking about you" teased Shunsui

Ukitake smiled "Kyoraku you should stop teasing the young man"

Hitsugaya grunted as he sipped his tea "you two are worst than kids"

The four captains were enjoying afternoon tea and each other's company. Although Shunsui is the only one drinking sake. Byakuya enjoyed the men company because he got his favoured silence and a little bit of comic relief as well. After a moment of silence

"I'm glad the war is over" said Ukitake thoughtfully

Both Hitsugaya and Byakuya nodded

"Yes it seems peaceful even the sakura trees are blooming, I guess the flower watching will be done at the Kuchiki mansion this year after so long" replied Shunsui

"Yes I suppose so" said Byakuya

Ukitake smiled

"Well at least I get some free time to spend with my Nanao-Chan" Shunsui said cheerfully

Ukitake chuckled. Byakuya simply closed his eyes and sipped his tea

"Well maybe its time for you to settle down" said Ukitake

"Well back at ya" Shunsui said

"Hahhahaha I'm too sick most of the time"

"That's why you should hook up with Unohana-taicho. I saw you watching her"

Ukitake blushed "ahhh but she is scary"

Shunsui opened his mouth to say something but his friend quickly changed the attention to Hitsugaya "Besides love is for the younger generation right Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Oh yea you have a thing for Momo-chan" laughed Shunsui

A vein popped up in Toushiro head "there is nothing going on between hinamori and me" he said annoyed

"Besides she hasn't gotten over Aizen," he said more seriously

Ukitake understanding the fragility of the situation decided to interrogate someone else.

"What about you Byakuya, do you plan on remarrying"

"I hear you're a popular one among the ladies" said Shunsui

"My vice-captain has even said the shinigami women association has been trying to get nude pictures of you" said hitsugaya nonchalantly.

Byakuya nearly spat out his tea but he kept his composure "I have a responsibility as a captain and clan leader, I have no time to indulge in courting of women and getting remarried"

Shunsui put on a sad pouting face "but the women love you there are many single ladies out there like….

"How about your sister, Kuchiki" everyone turned to see Kenpachi grinning from ear to ear. He sat down with a loud thud.

"Excuse me" said an annoyed Byakuya "what did you mean by that statement Kenpachi"

Everyone was thinking it, Byakuya and Rukia?. The tension was building. Kenpachi continue to grin " I mean isn't she of age, I will like to ask for her hand on behalf of Ichigo"

"Kurosaki?"- Byakuya

"Ichigo?" - Ukitake " now now Kenpachi what do you mean?"

"Well I mean since we are on the topic of love those two clearly look in love"

Byakuya opened his mouth to retaliate but Yachiru popped up from behind Kenpachi's back "Ken-chan, Ichii is dating big booby"

"Ohhh, well then how bout Ikkaku?"

"What?- Byakuya said confused

" Your little sister is of age, Kuchiki" - said Kenpachi never losing his grin

"Oh yes true" Ukitake butted in to ease the tension only to make it worst "there are many legible people for Rukia like Hisagi-san and Kira"

"How bout your vice-captain Renji" said Shunsui lazily obviously "or Hitsugaya"

Hitsugaya spat out his tea " what? Ummm I-I- don't want to married Kuchiki-san, I mean I'm not saying she is not nice but-but-" hitsugaya slammed his mouth shut as he realize he was babbling and seeing Byakuya narrowed his eyes, Ukitake quickly said " but I think Rukia is not ready maybe in time'

"She will never be ready Ukitake-taicho" Byakuya replied sternly "her hand in marriage is not being offered ever"

"Now Byakuya you will have to let her go eventually" - Ukitake

"Oh do you plan to keep her to yourself" - Kenpachi

Byakuya watched Kenpachi with his death glare but Kenpachi only grinned.

"I think what he meant was as a brother" - Ukitake

As a brother? Thought Byakuya, his over-protectiveness was not of a sibling he now realized it was of a lover. He sighed and got up and began to walk away

"Oi Kuchiki you running away" -taunted Kenpachi

"I don't have time for your nonsense" said Byakuya firmly

Ukitake and Shunsui looked at each other, flash step to his side, and laid a hand on both his shoulders respectively.

"Now hold on Kuchiki" said Shunsui "maybe Rukia needs the same thing you had"

"Love" chimed in Ukitake " she needs the feeling of closeness she had been too much alone, think about it"

Shunsui looked at Byakuya and saw something in the captain's eyes "or maybe you both need to find something that's always been there"

"Kyoraku?" questioned Ukitake

Shunsui smiled

Byakuya closed his eyes and thought of the kiss "I am sorry but I have business to attend to" he lifted their hands off his shoulder and shunpoed away.

"What was that Kyoraku?" asked Ukitake

"You well see soon my friend we have a lot more surprises to witness from the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan

* * *

A/N - HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. I WILL UPDATE SOON.


	2. A surprise guest?

**RUKIA **

* * *

* * *

Rukia watched silently as Ichigo and Inoue cut the birthday cake. Her mind was not entirely on the party, she keep drifting back to the thought of her stepbrother. How was she going to face him, she had been avoiding him whole week. She did not know what to say to ease the tension between them.

"Kuchiki-san?" Ishida's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Ishida?" she said her mind still far away.

"Are you ok Kuchiki-san?" asked Ishida concerned "you don't seem to be enjoying the party very much."

"Oh no no it's not that" Rukia replied a little embarrassed. They watched as Inoue feed Ichigo some cake. After a few minutes, Ishida spoke up again "Is it your Kuchiki-taicho that's bothering you?"

"What..How….no" replied Rukia shocked. He pushed his glasses up "It is obvious there are some unsaid feelings between you and Byakuya Kuchiki." Rukia stared at him wide-eyed and tried to think of a lie. She was shocked how did Ishida know. But then again it was expected from a person like him who uses his brain. Rukia forgot he was not as dense as Ichigo and Renji.

"Would you like to talk about it" he asked.

"Umm…well I'm not too sure if I should" she replied.

"Well it would not hurt."

"Hahahaha yes it would. I tired with the girls already."

He looked at her through his glasses "I assure you Kuchiki-san I am not a girl."

She smiled nervously. He was right maybe she needed a keen guy on this.

"We should talk outside then" she pointed to the balcony through the glass door.

"Of course" he followed her as she led the way. Rukia sat down with a loud sigh on the porch swing. Ishida took a seat next to her "This seems to be bothering you a lot Kuchiki-san"

"Yes…I- I don't know what came over me but I had to kiss him."

"Kiss him?" a sweat drop appeared on Ishida "Oh I see, did he respond to your kiss?"

"Surprisingly….yes."

"Well then what seems to be the problem?"

"Well…..I haven't really talked to him since."

"Have you tried?"

She lowered her head "Welllll….umm…no."

Another sweat drop "Ahhh Kuchiki-san you should've told him how you feel."

"Well I don't know how I feel. I mean things have been nicer since the execution and how he saved me twice but other than that…well…I just don't know."

"Are you sure you don't know or is it that you're afraid he doesn't feel the same way"

Rukia looked at Ishida, was she really scared, did she love him and was afraid he wouldn't love her back? How could she expect love from he was the stoic and unemotional Byakuya Kuchiki. Her mind flashed to the kiss and she remembered him kissing back.

"You should tell him how you feel. I think Kuchiki-taicho feels the same way" said Ishida.

Rukia smiled " I think I will tell him when I go back to soul society tomorrow."

Ishida smiled. "Thanks Ishida" she hugged him. Ishida blushed, "No need to thank me Kuchiki-san". Suddenly the music from the party lowered by some decibels and hushed tones were heard from inside "Hmm I wonder what happened, did someone get drunk and pass out?" said Rukia. Ishida got up from the swing to see what was going on

"Kuchiki-san you might have to do it sooner than expected."

"Do what?" Rukia also rising to see what Ishida was talking about. Rukia jaw dropped. He was dressed in a dark purple shirt, black pants and a matching black tie. He looked like nobility even now. "Ni-nii-sama?" she said surprised "What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N Hi I hope you like the first chapter sorry this chapter is so short..but I have to get up early..PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think it gives me motivation to continue. I chooe Ishida for Rukia to talk to because I think he is a perceptive person and he seemed like the right person to give advice. Hope I can update soon


	3. A favoured interruption

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and the time you took to read my story

* * *

**BYAKUYA (****This takes place two hours before the Rukia and Ishida conversation)**

Byakuya sat at his desk as the sun began to set in the horizon. He was completing his final report for the third time because the first two times he was distracted by thoughts of his adoptive sister. The first time he wrote the same sentence twice because he was thinking of her lips and the second time he spilled the ink thinking of her wearing nothing at all standing completely naked in front of him, beckoning him to come and touch her soft milky skin. It was not the first time he ever thought of her sexually. The first few times he brushed it off but now it was hard after tasting so much yet so little of her last week.

Byakuya signed his report and placed it on the top of the pile. He ran his hand over his hair and proceeded to get up.

"Abarai please lock up I am leaving," said Byakuya wearily.

"Hai taicho" said the relieved red head. Renji wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He studied his captain he looked distracted thought Renji.

"What is the matter Abarai?" Byakuya questioned after seeing Renji watching him.

"Are you ok taicho you seem like something is bothering you?"

"I don't see why that is of any concern to you Renji. Please carry out your duties I am leaving now."

"Yes sir" said Renji quickly afraid to piss off the captain and fear of getting more paper work to do.

Byakuya made his way to the Kuchiki mansion; he knows that there will be an empty chair at dinner tonight since Rukia was scheduled to return until tomorrow. He entered his mansion and announced he was ready for dinner. The servants laid the table while he sat and stared at the empty seat opposite him. He could not get his mind off her; he can't remember ever being this lonely from her absence.

"Kuchiki-sama dinner is served," announced the servant.

"Very well you may leave," he said.

He looked at the dishes laid out before him. He knows Rukia would've been shyly waiting for him to start and then allowed herself to take her pick but deep down she would've acted like a total tomboy and ate to her heart's content and burp loudly but because of him she subdues her personality and acts like a noble. She had every right to hate him but for some reason she didn't. He wondered what she was doing right now, probably bickering with that orange-haired brat Kurosaki. He admired how Ichigo could express his feelings to her in such a manner and she would respond, while he had to force a response out of her because she feared him. He sighed and got up without eating and made his way to his room. He took a bath and changed into his nightclothes. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, maybe if he slept the thought would go away, he thought. He closed his eyes and her naked form appeared in his mind. "ARGHHH!" he sat up he needed to go see her maybe that will heal this feeling. "I wonder if I were to go to see her now if she would be happy to see me," he said aloud to himself.

He got up and started pacing the length of his room. I could always say I came to retrieve her for something important he thought, then again I don't need a reason but I don't want to be harsh I want her to see the part that has been hidden, that has been drawn out by thoughts of her. I'm in love with you Rukia, this realization hit him fall force. "Rukia" he whispered his voice full of desire and need. He called his servants. He had to go tell her how he feels this fire burning inside of him needed to be quenched before it loses all control.

"Yes Kuchiki-sama" said the servant that arrived.

"Prepare my gigai for the human world. I will be attending Orihime Inoue's birthday party so arrange proper clothing."

"Yes Kuchiki-sama". The servant left to attain the objects.

Byakuya was going to see her whether that kiss meant something or not. He knew he was feeling something that needed to be dealt with. After a couple of minutes, the servant entered with a wrapped naked gigai and some clothes. "Kuchiki-sama your gigai is ready and so are your clothes."

"Thank you, you may leave now."

Byakuya entered his gigai and stood naked in his room looking at the clothes laid out before him. There were three different colour shirts and pants along with matching ties. He saw a violet colored shirt and immediately thought of her eyes. He picked it out together with a black pants and black tie. When Byakuya was ready, he opened a senkai gate and appeared in front of Orihime's apartment. He ascended the stairs and stood outside the front door. Human music was coming from the other side; Rukia was on the other side of this door he thought. He opened the door to meet a small crowd of partying people and an increased 'noise'. He walked in scanning the crowd for Rukia. He heard a sharp intake of breath to his left as someone noticed him and then there were whispers of

"Kuchiki-taicho?"

"What is he doing here?"

"He is probably here fro Rukia"

Byakuya continue to scan the crowd for Rukia instead he spotted Ichigo, Hinamori, Matsumoto and "Renji?"

"Taicho what are u doing here" said Renji who was obviously shocked to see his captain.

"Where is Rukia?"

"She-she I don't know".

Byakuya suddenly felt her reiatsu and turned around to see her standing by the balcony door with the Quincy boy. He felt instantly jealous what was she doing with him? He looked her over she had on a knee length brown skirt that flowed around her nicely, a brown cotton sweater opened to show an "I LOVE CHAPPY" t-shirt with a picture of the bunny hugging a heart.

"Ni-sama?" he saw her lips moved. He began to make his way to her.

* * *

**RUKIA**

Rukia watched as Byakuya walked towards her. "Good luck Kuchiki-san" whispered Ishida as he walked away. Byakuya looked stunningly handsome. He looked like one of those male models in Inoue's magazine, no wait better than that thought Rukia. She loved what he chose to wear; she wondered what he'd look like out of it. Ahhh get out you perverted thoughts. He came to a stop at here side, his back facing the party crowd who resumed their partying in fear of Byakuya's wrath. She closed her eyes and took in the smell of his perfume.

"Rukia" he said slowly. Gosh she loved the way he said her name. "We have to discuss something and I need you to return to soul society say goodbye to you friends. I will be waiting outside" without waiting for her to reply he turned on his heels and headed for the front door. Oh no she thought she was finally getting her punishment for that kiss somehow she wish that it included anything but a lecture she smirked lightly. Ahhh naughty thoughts Rukia, she hit the palm of her hand on her forehead.

She quickly said goodbye to Ichigo (who said "call me if you need me"), Inoue (who smiled and hoped things go well with Kuchiki-sama), Rangiku (who said "check me if you need sex advice") and Nanao. Finally, she thanked Ishida with a hug and a kiss on his cheek, he blushed and hugged her back wishing her luck to which she whispered "maybe someday you'll fall in love again". Ishida looked sadly at Ichigo and Inoue, he released Rukia and thanked her and smiled. When she met him outside, Byakuya was standing quietly looking up at the sky. He looked even more handsome under the moonlight, his hair flowing in the wind, his thin lips sealed and the moon reflecting in his silent gray eyes.

"Come on now Rukia"

"Hai ni-sama"

She walked obediently behind him as they made their way to soul society. The silence between them no longer bothered her she had gotten use to it. It's the actions that stand out; she remembered what is like to be in his arms (when he saved her from the Bounto). The senkai gate opened in the Kuchiki garden. Byakuya continued to walk forward and Rukia continued to stare at his back and his flickering hair. A sakura petal suddenly blew by entangling in his hair. She speed up to get it out but instead it blew away. She was disappointed but before too long petals began flowing in with the wind. Rukia stop, they were swirling pass her, she reached out her hand to lightly touch them as they blew pass her. The wind force increased sending the sakura petals dancing and swirling around her. It made her think of Byakuya's shikai, she giggled as she watched the petals dance to the wind's beat.

* * *

A/N : If you notice I used "nighclothes" for byakuya nightwear I am not sure what they call it but it will help be greatly in future writing if you can please tell me some of the japanese wear. I hope you all like it so far so please please review I like to know what you think of it. And again thanks to all who took the time to review.


	4. Morning Thoughts

Chapter 4**

* * *

**

**Byakuya **

Byakuya felt like a man with no tongue as he walked alongside her as they made their way to soul society. He quickly tried to think of an explanation as to why he brought her here so urgently, somehow the impulse on which he went faded and was replaced by natural emotional fears. Was it too soon to express his feelings? Maybe ….maybe not. He continued to ponder this as he listened to her light footsteps behind him. Her heard her increased her pace then slowed down. He reached the stairs to the mansion without saying a word, he silently cursed. He proceeded to climb the stairs when he heard it. A laughter that was childish yet sweet and womanly at the same time. It sang music to his ears. He turned around to see his small companion surrounded by cherry blossoms looking innocent and playful. He let a smile escape his lips as he watched her turn and twirl with the little pink dancers. It was as if she was dancing with his heart. He imagined her surrounded by his own cherry blossoms, the petals of his shikai caressed by her touch while he guided it around her. Feeling her slender, petite body, full soft lips and sword baring hands.

He was so lost in the fantasy he did not notice Rukia turn and was watching him curiously, a happy look in his eyes and a smile upon his lips, it was a strange sight. She walked up to him slowly "Ni-sama….". He heard her voice and closed his eyes letting it simply mixed into the pictured he painted in his mind. Rukia was holding him in her arms whispering his name over and over in his ear. However, he found it strange she would call him ni-sama instead of by his name. Her hand reached out to touch his face and even more strangely it felt real. He could feel her tiny hands on his skin. Byakuya opened his eyes to see violet orbs in front of him, Rukia was mere inches from his face. He pulled back in surprise but his movement made him trip on the stair, he put his hand out to break the fall, landing on his butt, hitting the hardwood floor with a thud. Rukia came tumbling as well from his sudden movement. She fell into his chest, her hair tickling his chin as she tried to get up. He felt her hands on his torso as she righted herself, her black silky hair grazing his face, her face came up to meet his again violet eyes penetrated his grey ones he dare not look away for they were captivating. Unfortunately she did, she pushed herself over him to his side and sat up, her face hidden by her hair. He turned to look silently at the cherry blossoms they would be in bloom for another week, Byakuya made a silent promise that by then he would tell her how he felt but tonight he was content with just being close to her.

**Rukia**

Rukia was enjoying the feel of the petals around her when she turned to spot Byakuya standing silently on the stair with a smile on his face. He brow knitted in confusion as she watched him, what was he thinking about? He looked so serene and happy. She walked up to him cautiously calling him but he was unresponsive. He simply closed his eyes and stood there. Rukia's curiosity became larger she placed both hand on his cheek and called him again. No response then his eyes open and in a flash she felt herself tumbling down against him. Her cheekbone hit his chiseled chest; she fumbled to get up, her hands against his well-defined body. She looked up to meet those grey eyes that always betrayed no emotion. Flushed and embarrassed she flip to his side to avoid clumsily falling upon him again just from trying to stand up. She thanked Kami for her hair that hid her red cheeks. After she composed herself, she looked to her left expecting Byakuya to be on his feet but he was just sitting there looking at the sakura petals.

"Ni-sama do you wish to have the discussion now?" Rukia asked referring to the reason Byakuya brought her back home.

"No Rukia not tonight, we shall discuss it at dinner tomorrow."

Silence lingered in the air as the petals continued their show. Rukia considered Ishida's advice but fear corrupted her mind but she wanted to talk to him about something, anything.

"They look just like your shikai don't they?" she said chewing the inside of her lip nervously.

"Hmmm yes they do," replied Byakuya. Rukia was surprised he even bothered to address her nonsense talk.

"But your petals are not as gentle and soft as that, right ni-sama? They are sharper."

"My blossoms are not only used for the intent of killing. They can be as gentle and fragile as the ones you see here tonight."

"Really?"

**"**Yes Rukia" he replied "would you like me to show it to you sometime?"

"Oh yes ni-sama" Rukia said cheerfully "I would love to train with you."

"I see" Byakuya said softly.

Rukia did not know Byakuya was referring to his feelings so she carried on her conversation. They talked about sakura flowers, the other flower watching festivals that take place in soul society, her friends and Kuchiki history. They talked for hours. Rukia yawned and lay back on the floor her hands tugged behind her head supporting it.

"You know ni-sama that was the longest conversation we ever had" she said sleepiness present in her voice.

"Would you like there to be more conversation like this?" asked Byakuya

"Mmm yep" she said her eyes closed. She did not see Byakuya turned to watch her as he whispered "Me too." Rukia has already fallen into a deep sleep.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

**Hitsuguya**

Hitsuguya walked along the path to the Kuchiki mansion having received a hard time from the guards to get in. He was ordered to deliver a message to the Byakuya to attend a captain's meeting. Hitsuguya met with the servants at the front. They unfortunately told him they did not know where their noble master was only that he was somewhere around the mansion. Also that if he looked he should be able to find him. Hitsuguya thanked them and walked off annoyed in search of the noble captain. He searched everywhere and nearly got lost as well, the mansion was huge. He was ready to give up when he decided to check the garden. Walking through the garden, he noticed two figured lying on the floor outside a shoji door as he got closer his eyes widen at the unbelievable sight. Captain Kuchiki lay with Rukia lying on one of his outstretched arms both clearly asleep. Rukia was cuddled close to Byakuya, who had one his arms over his eyes and the other outstretched to serve as a pillow for Rukia's head and one knee in the air. His chest rise and falling as he slept, Rukia lay with her back to Byakuya's side she snuggled closer obviously attracted to the warmth. It was a strange sight even to Hitsuguya to see the older captain and his sister in such close proximity. He would've left them be but he wasted to much time searching and the meeting was an important one. He cleared his throat loudly waking them both, the flew up surprised, looked at each other then looked away, got up and finally turned their attention to him. To the short white-hair captain it was amusing to watch. However, Byakuya remained stern as he asked "What is your business here Hitsuguya-Taicho?"

"I came to deliver a message; there is a meeting of all captains in two hours" he replied. Hitsuguya saw Rukia turn to leave and then heard Byakuya's voice "Rukia when you are ready please wait I will escort you to your squad."

"Ni-sama there is no…"

"There is something I have to discuss with Ukitake and since it is on the way I will go with you".

"Hai ni-sama."

Hitsuguya had a random thought if Byakuya opened up more maybe Rukia wouldn't be so fearful of him. He knew Rukia dealt with Byakuya differently from how she dealt with Kurosaki and Abarai. Byakuya turned to him "Thank you Captain Hitsuguya for delivering the message."

"No need to thank me. It was an order" said Hitsuguya.

Byakuya nodded. Hitsuguya opened his mouth to address the previous situation but closed it knowing he had even less experience in that area. He hoped they both let their feeling out soon.

"I will see you at the meeting then I will leave now" said Hitsuguya deliberately forgetting to apologize for interrupting their sleep in order to avoid the death glare he would've received. Byakuya nodded and left. Hitsuguya made his way out his mind on his own feelings.

**Soi Fon**

Soi Fon walked in front on her men as they did their routine patrol of the streets of Sereiti (not sure if I spelt that correctly). She needed to get it done before the meeting. She saw them walking not really side by side Rukia was a little behind Byakuya but as she watched them it was baffling to see the captain slow his steps so Rukia would be at his side. It was as if he didn't want her behind like a subordinate but ay his side like an equal, a friend, a lover or a life mate. Soi Fon has known Byakuya since he was a boy training with Yourichi-san. He was stubborn and has a short temper when he became captain he was like a rock, his face lacking emotion. But this morning he was somehow different a little relax and dare she say happy. She known she hasn't seen that face in years, since Hisana. To any normal person he would look like he always did but Soi Fon was keen and saw that his eyes were softer than usual. As they passed, Byakuya acknowledged her while Rukia said good morning. She merely returned the greeting and asked Byakuya if he got the General Commander's message to which he replied that he did. She continued her patrol as she left them to continue to their destination. Soi Fon smiled slightly Yourichi-san was right she thought.

**Nanao**

Her head was bent into her notepad, which showed the details of the SWA treasury while she made her way to the 8th squad barracks. Nanao came back in the wee hours of the morning only to be riddled with work for the Shinigami Women's Association. They needed fund to construct a Jacuzzi in their recently opened women spa. She decided to organize a sake drinking competition to raise the fund by allowing an entrance fee. She hasn't decided what the prizes will be yet. She heard her name being called; she looked up to see Rukia waving and Captain Kuchiki at her side. Nanao had not seen Rukia since last night's incident she wondered if Rukia got in trouble for her actions towards Captain Kuchiki.

"Hi Nanao" Rukia came up to her.

"Ohayo Rukia and Kuchiki-Taicho."

Byakuya simply nodded and took a few steps away so she and Rukia could talk. Rukia chatted happily asking about the birthday party and if Inoue liked her gifts. Nanao replied yes she wanted to ask Rukia was happened last night but Byakuya was watching. So Nanao told Rukia about the sake drinking competition, which was to be held tonight.

"We need girls to pour sake will you come?" asked Nanao.

"Yea sure" replied Rukia.

"Well dress in a nice kimono."

"Okay I have a red one."

"That would be great."

Another shinigami came and started to talk to Byakuya drawing his attention away from the girls. Nanao stole her chance "Did you get in trouble last night?" she whispered. Rukia shook her head. Nanao was about to ask if anything else occurred with the stern captain when he suddenly appeared at Rukia's side.

"Rukia we need to go otherwise I will be late for the meeting."

"Sumimasen oni-sama."

Rukia bid farewell to Nanao quickly and Nanao reminded her about the competition and gave her a time. Nanao watched the Kuchiki siblings walking off when she saw Byakuya's hand went out to hold Rukia's, their hands graze and the captain pulled his hand back tightly at his side. Rukia took no notice of this action. Hmm interesting thought Nanao. She turned right and headed for the 10th squad barracks.

**Ukitake**

Ukitake lay on his bed recovering from a coughing fit that had seized him. Kiyone popped her head in "Are you ok Taicho?"

"Yes I'm fine".

"Taicho would you like your herbal tea," said Sentaro whose head appeared above Kiyone's.

"Ah no fair Sentaro I was going to ask that" she said.

"Well I asked first" Sentaro argued.

"Well I'm making it."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"NO! I suggested it."

"Ok ok calm down you two" chuckled Ukitake "Sentaro make the tea and Kiyone get my hakama and haori ready."

"Taicho you can't go to the meeting in that condition."

"I'm fine it was just a little cough the tea will calm that."

His subordinates left to their duties he lay back down on his bed staring at the ceiling. The room suddenly darkens, Ukitake looked up to see a figure by the door.

"Ah Byakuya to what do I owe the pleasure" he smiled.

How are you feeling Ukitake-Taicho?"

"Oh I am fine just fine. Why don't you have a seat?" said Ukitake indicating the spot beside his bed. He watched Byakuya considered and then saw him moved to the spot. He knelt on the pillow and sat on his calves leaving his arms on his lap.(_A/N: Japanese style sitting I think you know the one I'm talking about right?_)

"So have you come for a chat Byakuya?" asked Ukitake.

"I have come to ask you a favour."

"A favour?" said Ukitake confused. He saw Byakuya hesitated and made him think of the younger version of Byakuya who was stubborn, strong-willed, short-tempered, respectfully and far less intimidating than he is now.

"I would like you to give Rukia a few days off from duty" said Byakuya.

"Rukia? Is she sick? Is she here now? Did something happen?" asked Ukitake concerned.

"No it is nothing like that she is fine. I wanted her to spend sometime at home" Byakuya's eyes strayed from his looking away. He looks like a young boy asking to court his daughter thought Ukitake, this confused him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes everything is fine Ukitake-taicho" his eyes came back to meet Ukitake's " I think Rukia should have a few days off from duty. She has been away a lot and with some time home she can spend it with…with her friends and get some needed relaxation."

"Oh…I see" Ukitake smiled. It was nice to see Byakuya paying attention to Rukia's welfare "Would a week be sufficient?"

"Yes."

"Well it's settled then I expect Rukia to return to her squad duties a week from today."

Byakuya got on his feet "Thank you Ukitake-taicho" he looked as grateful as he sounded.

Ukitake smiled(^_^). He watched as Byakuya turn to leave when something his best friend said crossed his mind

"Byakuya."

Byakuya stopped at the door.

"Please take care of Rukia" continued Ukitake, "she has been through a lot and I would hate to see her get hurt….again."

Byakuya turned to him "I assure you nothing of that sort will happen" and with that he turned and left.

Ukitake continued to look at the empty doorway as he thought back to what his friend had said. They were both sitting next to each other when he had sent Rukia to deliver some report to Byakuya. Shunsui was drinking sake and rocking on his chair when he said "You know those two broken hearts can heal each other in more ways than one."

Ukitake looked at him "You don't mean…"

"Ah Jushiro," (_A/N: not sure if I spelt that correctly_) Shunsui interrupted clapping him on the back and laughed "When it comes to matters of the heart sometimes it needs a little push and other times you just have to let it unfold. Love happens unexpectedly." He hiccupped. Ukitake was about to inquire what he meant when Shunsui tipped over and he went falling to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Ukitake got off his chair to help him off the floor. Shunsui waved away his hand and laughed, rubbing his head.

"I think you had too much to drink my friend" said Ukitake concerned.

"I think I didn't have enough because my head hurts from this fall" chuckled Shunsui.

Ukitake chuckled at the memory.

* * *

A/N

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WANNA THANK THOSE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW ESPECIALLY ALINDA ARCH


	5. Drunkened raid

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

**Byakuya **

Byakuya found himself gracefully walking along the gloomily, memory-filled halls of his pained and lonely mansion. He was on his way to see his sister, the sister who he was in love with, the sister he adopted out of the dying request of his late wife, the sister he wasn't meant to be with. Rukia had missed dinner. He has been desperately trying to think of a way to make Rukia free time fun and to ease her into his hidden feelings. He wanted to tell her how he needed her, how she made him feel and how things have changed. But Byakuya wanted to edge her slowly into it and not dump it on her unexpectedly. He reached her door and knocked, no answer then he knocked again putting more force into it. "Coming" her voice muffled behind the door. She slide open the shoji door and stood there fidgeting with her obi, trying to tie it over her red, short, loose kimono, which held silver patterns of stories from centuries ago.

"Byakuya-onii-sama"

He looked at the small, enchanting and dangerous beauty in front of him. Her hair was off her shoulders in a bun; her bangs lay on her blush-filled cheeks. Her eyes held his reflection, her nose was small and cute and her lips were full and now glazed a light pink. His eyes made its way along her neck to the dip made by her joined collarbones and to the swells of her small breast that was exposed. Byakuya's breath caught in his throat and a tingling feeling travelled down to his groin.

"Rukia my name alone would be fine. Where are you off to?" he said trying to keep his voice steady.

"To the sake competition the SWA is holding."

"Nani?"

"The one Nanao was talking about this morning. I told her I'd be there."

Byakuya was so lost in thought this morning he barely heard anything from their conversation.

"And exactly why are you needed there?"

"….to pour sake."

Her answer sank into his mind like a poison eating at his flesh. His possessiveness reared its head. Rukia dressed like that around a bunch of drunken men was not what his mind needed to endure right now.

"I will take you" he said in a low growl.

She stood below his gaze still fidgeting with the obi.

"Turn around" he said.

She looked up at him confused but without questioning him she turned around

"Raise out your hand" he instructed.

She spread out her arm like a bird ready to take flight but he was not ready to let her go yet. He took the obi dangling from her finger and bent to slip it around her waist. He could tell she was holding her breath.

"Relax Rukia I'm not going to eat you" he whispered in her ear that was close to his yearning mouth. He ties the two end of the obi in a knot and then made a huge traditional Japanese bow. He could smell her perfume that lingered into his nostrils. He placed his hands on either side of her arms and eased her hands down to her side.

"All done" he said.

She turned around to face him, his hands still on her arms. He felt her trembled under it. He pulled away abruptly. He was disappointed at her reaction to his touch. He know his feelings would change their relationship what he didn't know was if it would be for the better or the worse. The latter seem more likely.

"Shall we leave" he said. He turned on his heels as she followed him out the room.

**Rukia**

It plagued her and she was scared very scared. It would change everything between them if she confessed her love. It was all she could think about standing with her arms out waiting for him to tie her obi. She felt his hot breath against her ear and body temperature went up a notch. When he said he was finished she turned around to face his menacing eyes that was on her. She wanted to cower and hide. What would he say if she told him she loved him? She wondered if he'll be disgusted and appalled. She supposed to assume the role of his adoptive sister not his forbidden lover and look at her sleeping in his arms, recalling this morning's wake up from Hitsuguya. Suddenly her body finally sensed his touch. She trembled not with fear but with excitement. Though the fabric of the kimono separated their skin, she could feel the heat radiating from his palms. His hands felt strong, manly and confident. She imagined what it would feel like if he let her roam her body but her fantasy was cut short when he pulled away and announced it was time to leave.

They arrived in time at the 11th squad barracks to hear Nanao announcing the rules of the competition, each competitor is served sake at the same time, they are removed from the table when then puke or pass out. The remaining contestant is the winner. The third prize is a gift voucher at the SWA shopping centre, the second prize is a hefty sum of gold from the General Commander himself, who was currently sitting in a corner with his eyes close and his chin resting on his staff and finally the first prize is tickets for a two day stay at a beach resort in the real world. Rukia knew Nanao had acquired them from Ichigo. The substitute shinigami had won it in a raffle and was unable to enjoy so he grudgingly handed it over to the SWA after some "persuasion" from Matsumoto.

"Nii-sama I have to go join the group will you be ok here?" said Rukia to her brother.

"Yes I will be fine" he said looking around with obvious distaste written on his face "and I told you there is no need for formalities my name will be fine".

"Hai nii-Byakuya-sama".

Rukia turned to head to the group of shinigami women by the table of sake. She bumped into a tall fiery red head.

"Renji!"

"Hey midget" he said reaching out to ruffle the top of her hair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said, flames emanating around her showing her angry.

"O-ok" Renji pulled away his hand. He looked her over as she cooled down and then his eyes caught sight of the same thing that made Byakuya uneasy. Renji's face became as red as his hair and his eyeballs bulged out of its sockets

"What's wrong with you?" she asked upon seeing his redden face

"Uh uh…ummm" he was unable to speak because many thoughts of his best friend assets were running through his head. Then she realized he was looking down on her cleavage rather than just looking down at her shortness.

"You pervert!" her fist connected with the bone under his jaw sending his head back. She tried to pull the neckline of the kimono closer to hide her small cleavage.

"Hey don't blame me ok? It's just they never been out like that. I was thinking any perverted thoughts" he lied rubbing his throbbing jaw.

"Well Matsumoto bought it for me and said it looks nice"

"Well that explains a lot"

Rukia grinned so did Renji in returned.

"It does look nice on you" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you Renji" she smiled. She looked down at the open neckline feeling uncomfortable "Maybe I shouldn't have worn it though".

"They look nice as well" He looked away blushing. Rukia turned red too.

"Well I don't want anyone else looking at it like that," she said fussing with the neckline trying to pull it closer to cover her swells. As she fussed with her kimono, a light blue cloth appears upon her busy hands, she removed her hands and the cloth made another wrap around her neck falling to cover her bosom.

"Taicho!" she heard Renji say horrified she knew the cloth was his scarf his symbol of his nobility, pride and importance.

"Nii-sama?"

He watched her with those condescending eyes. She felt embarrassed; she just wanted to run home and change.

"Abarai-fukutaichou don't your have paper work to do for me?" he with his usual authority.

"Yes sir" Renji dared to reply and he immediately went in the other direction because he knew his captain saw the exchange between the old friends.

He looked to Rukia "I think that should solve your little problem."

She averted her eyes "Yes Ni-sama"

She hurriedly made her way to the group of women on the far side on the hall.

"There you are Kuchiki," said Matsumoto "here hold this" she hand the small girl a large jar of sake and pointed to the long table where shinigamis began to take their seat. About 80 shinigamis lined the tables each holding a cup waiting for the competition to start. Rukia walked to the end of the table with her appointed jar of sake. She did her duty aimlessly and without much interest as the soft silky caressed her bosom. It felt like a part on him was close to her heart. Rukia reached the other end of the table to meet a deserted seat; she turned to leave only to be held back by long slender fingers on her wrist.

"I think you forgot me," said Byakuya with his cup held out. A wave of discomfort and silence settled on the table.

"Byakuya onii-sama"

He frowned at the formality.

"Well well Byakuya Kuchiki decides to join us" said Shunsui easily using his cheerful demeanor to break the discomfort.

Byakuya continued to hold on his cup.

"This will end badly," said Hisagi under his breath, who sat a little way off to the right of Shunsui.

"Ha ha well cheers Kuchiki-Taichou" laughed Shunsui.

Rukia hand trembled as she pours the sake into his waiting cup. Byakuya's hand was still on her wrist. When she was done, he released her and turned to look squarely at the flower kimono-wearing captain challenging him in a silent match. "Cheers" he said tipping his cup in the direction of the older captain. Rukia watched him astonished by his unusual behaviour; it was common knowledge among the 13 Squads that Byakuya Kuchiki never took part in such festivities. Nanao hit the bell to sound the start of the competition. SWA women held their positions to refill the thirsty cups.

Rukia watched as Byakuya matched Shunsui's every drink. By the two hours, half the table was gone puking up a mess in some corner. Most of the main players remained. Hisagi-san, Kira, Iba-san, Renji, Shunsui, Ikkaku and most of the 11th squad and of course the long black haired shinigami she called nii-sama. She was surprised that the alcohol didn't make his tongue loose like her fellow nakama Renji who was busy chatting with Kira and Hisagi about Matsumoto's breast. Rankigu was standing in front of them her breast ready to pop out according to an intoxicated Kira's description. He said she didn't need a zanpakuto that her breast could strangle a hollow in a matter of minutes. Everyone laughed scandalously even Matsumoto who was also drinking.

"Ah Byakuya you're holding up better than I expected we should become drinking buddies" giggled Shunsui

Byakuya only smirked, the alcohol finally showing its presence on his face. By midnight, the two remained, smirks plastered on their non-sober faces and their passed out competitors at their feet unable to withstand the amount of alcohol consumed.

"Pour us another round Rukia. This isn't over yet," growled Byakuya

"Nii-sama should you be drinking this much?"

He shot her his usual icy glare she quickly fulfilled his request like an obedient dog. Nanao who stood beside Shunsui looked at him menacingly as she poured her lady-loving captain another drink.

"Let's end it here with the last drink Noble Byakuya" teased Shunsui slurring on his words.

It was obvious to the two captains that this drink will determine the winner as either could not bare to gulp down another cup of sake.

"Ready!" challenged Byakuya his competitive side coming out.

Shunsui only chuckled "on the count of three"

1…..

2…..

3…..

The two captains lift their cup to their lips and gulp down their sake with a satisfying sigh both rubbing away the sake from their wet mouths with the back of their hands. There was a long pregnant pause. Rukia watched the spectacle before her she saw Byakuya swayed in his chair but gripped on to the wooden table his green veins showing on his pale skin. His nails dig into the board. Shunsui got off his chair trying to stand up straight willing Byakuya to do the same. Byakuya rose slowly before Rukia, and she watched as his whole body veered to the right she extended her hand to hold him up but he stopped her with a gesture of his hands as he steady himself "That would be cheating Rukia" he said. On the other side of the table Shunsui swayed like a coconut tree in the wind in tumbled right into his vice-captain's shoulders and passed out snoring loudly making it known that the winner was Byakuya.

"The winner is Byakuya Kuchiki-Taichou" shouted Nanao.

Hanatarou jogged over to present him with the winning tickets. Byakuya moved forward to accept the prize, Rukia watched him closely as he drunkenly put on foot in front of the other she knew he was trying to keep himself steady. It was all his pride but his pride fell to the likes of sake as his body tilted she reached him and kept him from falling over by holding him up under his arms. She placed her right palm on his chest and her left hand went around his back. At first he tried to help himself again but she stubbornly held him in place giving him no choice but to sling her arm over her shoulders and let her hold him. She was proud he submitted to her. She took the tickets from Hanatarou only to find that the weight on her shoulders increased. She realized Byakuya had passed out. She looked around for help, she tried her best and using all her strength to get him back on the chair. She held him there looking for someone to help her because Rukia knew she was a small girl and could not take the full weight of Byakuya. Everyone was occupied with someone then she spotted Renji much more sober than before.

"Hey you red pineapple head come and help me" she threw the insult at him.

"Midget why'd you let Taichou drink so much" he walked over to look down at his master.

"Like he'll listen to me dumbass"

"Whatever lets get him home"

Renji bent to threw one of his Captain arms around his neck and hoisted him up from the chair.

They walked through a silent Seireitei passing a few drunken shinigami on the way. Rukia fingered the scarf around her neck as she walked.

Renji looked over at her and saw her playing with the material "Looks like he cares more than he is willing to say"

She looked at him "He probably was mad that I chose to wear such attire"

"I didn't think it look that bad"

"Yea b'cause you're a pervert" she scrowled

"Shut up you idiot, I didn't mean it like that I meant you shouldn't feel bad because of what you wore. You didn't look "slutty"… I think that's the word" his eyebrows knitted trying to remember if that was the correct word.

"Slutty? Where the hell did you learn that word?"

"From Ichigo's friend Keigo"

"O Kami you shouldn't hang around him then you'll really become super perverted."

They both laughed, their laughed bounced of the walls echoing through the streets.

"But seriously you shouldn't worry you can't be perfect" Renji said with a more serious tone.

"I know but I don't want to disappoint nii-sama"

"Will you cut the nobility crap. I miss the part of you that just let loose and didn't give a crap what people think"

"You know I can't do that now Renji, you know that. The elders are already angry at him" she gestured to the sleeping Byakuya.

Renji sighed. "I know I wish you weren't adopted into such a f'ed up clan"

"Renji!"

"I'm not taking it back"

Rukia smiled "I know you won't and its ok I know you respect me and care about me enough to let me do what I think is right"

Renji looked away "I care to freaking much"

Rukia chuckled.

"I want to live up to the clan expectations so they won't have to constantly question nii-sama about my actions"

"Hmm but he seems to be fighting them on their decisions these days" replied Renji recalling Byakuya's recent defiance on a clan matter "He is finally warming up to his role as a brother"

Rukia smiled sadly at the mention of brother "Yes I guess he is"

They continued in their friendly chattered until they reached the gates of the Kuchiki House, Rukia open the gate to let Renji in she directed him to the front the door and down the halls to Byakuya's bedroom. Rukia recalled the few time she had been there, she was never more than a few feet from the door always met with his back and his head bent writing his calligraphy. Now as she passed her limit she got a view of the entire room. The walls were a portrait of his famous shikai, sakura trees shadowing a lily-filled pond, his desk was in a corner with an unlit lamp at the right corner of the table, a blank sheet of parchment, a bottle of ink and his cushion was on the floor. She could she the impression of someone sitting every night for years. His sword laid on the stand proudly on display next to it was his beige closet, she wanted to go and hide amount his scent. Finally, her eyes rest on the king size bed in the middle of the room; it was huge big enough for two people. 'It must be lonely sleeping alone in such a big bed' she thought.

"Ok Renji, rest him on the bed" she indicated to her nakama.

Renji gently laid Byakuya on the bed as not to disturb the his sleep.

"He almost looks peaceful asleep," laughed Renji.

"Shh"

Renji tried to stifled his laughter. Rukia began to push him out the room

"Ok ok I'm going so we could let the sweet prince sleep," he mocked

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch I have free time Ukitake-Taichou give me a few days off"

"Really? Well that means I get to spend some time with you" Renji smile widen

"Yes you can" she replied also smiling "Now go", she gave him one last shove out the door and closes it. She walks over to the night table at the side on the bed and places the tickets on it. She looks over to Byakuya, his locks cascade over his sleeping eyes she reaches over and moves it with her fingers so she could see his face. She bends over and kissed him lightly on the forehead "sweet dreams nii-sama".

"I told you to call me by my name" came a groggy voice

Rukia jumped back startled. He pulled her down on top of him and held her around her waist to keep her still. "Rukia I would like to hear you say my name"

Silence.

She could not form any word with her lips, all she could think was she was in the same bed with Byakuya and his bare chest was against her ear.

"Rukia?"

She struggled out of his arms to sit up to look into his eyes "Nii-sama why'd you drink so much"

His grip loosens as if he was angry she asked that question.

He looks over to the side table indicating the tickets.

"To go on a vacation?" she asked confused knowing that a Kuchiki could afford a vacation at any time

"I couldn't think of anything…at..at the time" he tried to say

"What do you mean?"

"When..I..I heard about that" he said pointing the at the tickets "I thought it was perfect I didn't think and just rushed into it"

"Perfect for what nii-sama?"

"You would never…get out of that habit will you?" he said disappointed

"It will take time…. Byakuya…onii-sama" she blushed slightly "Now tell me perfect for what?" she asked more seriously

He looked away at that moment she swore she saw his cheeks redden but she concluded it was probably the sake affecting his system. "Perfect for us..us to spend time together"

"Spend time together?" then it hit her she now realized why her captain forced her to go off duty even when she refused. Byakuya must have asked Ukitake-taichou to give her time off so he could keep an eye on her. Wait he said spend time together, did she hear right.

"Yes I won them for you…for us to get to know each other better"

She just looked at him

He continued with some effort "I wanted to spend time with you Rukia because….."

"Because?" she asked

His hand touch her cheek, he rubbed his thumb over her back and forth soothingly "Because I have missed you greatly Rukia"

Her eyes widened.

"I guess this will take some time as well" He said his eyes closing "but for now.." he pulled her into his arms again running his fingers through he short dark tresses he kissed her lightly up top of her head "for now just stay with me tonight"

Rukia didn't know what to make of the request she lay still and felt his chest go in a constant motion of rising and falling. Some time passed and she laid there thinking of what was said she thought he had fell asleep when his voice sounded through the dark again

"Will you go with me"

At first, she thought he was dreaming but then she realized he was referring to his prize

"Yes"

And with that it felt silent once more all she could hear was the branches of the sakura trees swaying with the wind.

A/N: Thank you all for the review you made me want to write more. I initially was going to make this a very short story and rush things along but I decided I would carry it out and let them (Bya-Ruki) get closer at a moderate pace.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING : Ravyn Skye, Alinda Arch, Chocolate Thunder.


	6. A PERFECT GETAWAY?

**CHERRY BLOSSOM FILLED NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 6-A PERFECT GETAWAY?**

**Rukia **

Rukia awoke the next morning pinned down by a familiar arm and the movement of his chest as he breathed in and out, snoring like a sleeping kitten, at least that's what she thought. She slipped down from under his arm and got off the bed. She looked down at Byakuya, his bangs partially covering his handsome face. She badly wanted to reach out and brush it away so she could view his striking bone structure but she needed to leave before he wakes to avoid any early morning awkwardness between them. Before leaving she stopped at the foot of the bed and placed the blue symbol on the bed post

"Can't keep this now can I? She said to the sleeping Byakuya "you would look incomplete without it" she smiled and exited the room.

**Byakuya**

Rays of sunlight seeped through the windows. Its beamed forced Byakuya eyes open to its assault. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and turned to the other side away from his attacker. He wasn't ready to get up yet. His head felt like it was place between a vice and squeezed repeatedly, his mouth felt dry and his stomach felt hollow. Everywhere ache all at once.

"Ughhh" he groaned, that was the last time he was drinking so much. Byakuya lay lazily on the bed as last night's events flooded back into his mind. His uncontrolled jealously at Renji and Rukia's conversation. His light bulb moment when Nanao announced the first prize. His impulsive move that made him feel like a love sick fifteen year old. His public alcohol consumption, his passing out and Rukia lying in his arm. This was the best part of the whole thing. He sniffed her perfume hiding among the sheets. She must have left early to avoid any discomfort. He turned back to his original position to see the tickets, the reason why his head hurt. He remembered asking her to go and her saying yes, was it a dream? He wanted to believe it was not.

When Nanao announced the prize, Byakuya didn't think for a second that he didn't need to drink he could afford a vacation for Rukia and him plus his whole squad but somehow then all he could think of was it seemed perfect and he was winning this for Rukia. Byakuya sat up on his bed his shinigami shirt falling off his shoulders. His foot rested on the scarf. He remembered where it was last night, that lucky bastard. He held it up between his fingers and brought it up to his nose her scent lingered. He wanted to kiss those lips again. To let his pink muscle explore her mouth and run along her slender milky white neck and into the valley of cushioned flesh. Damn it not only did he have a hangover but now he was horny. He needed a cold shower fast. He sighed and got off his bed and headed to the shower room. He knew his physical needs would have to take a back seat. He was not about to let his dick spoil any chance with Rukia.

After showering Byakuya instructed his servants to make the necessary preparations for him and Rukia's departure tonight. Some eyebrow went up but no mouth dare question the command of the heir. Byakuya spent his morning in his office cleaning up paperwork so it would not pile up for the next two days. He felt a long time friend building up in him-excitement. He was anxious and nervous. He couldn't wait to be alone with Rukia. He wanted to know her, understand her and if possible become a special part of her heart. At the moment he would take anything but Kami forbid he had to share the same spot with Kurosaki and Abarai. Byakuya sent a message to Rukia to tell her to be home before sunset. His messenger came back to confirm delivery and Byakuya enquired about her whereabouts. Rukia was having lunch with his vice-captain. It didn't bother him much this time considering her had two days with her to improve their relationship. Two days to let her in. Two days to figure out how she feels about him not being an adoptive sibling but a lover. Byakuya spent the rest of his evening training his subordinates his mind ever so often wanders to her image. The image of that five-foot tall, slim, raven-haired girl whom he shares a house.

After his squad was tired out he made his way home, the sun setting on the horizon and darkness crawling in. He sensed her before he saw her standing by the pond feeding the Koi fishes.

"Good Evening Nii-sama"

"Rukia"

"I am here as requested"

"I have made necessary preparation for our departure"

Silence.

"Are you ready?" he tried again fearing a rejection to his invitation.

"Yes I am delighted by your invitation nii-sama. I could never refuse you" she replied, her face betraying no emotion. It was hard for him to read her. He didn't know if she was excited or annoyed that he asked. Then heaven showed some pity on his fragile heart and a smile spread across her face.

"I can't wait nii-sama besides you need a vacation you work too hard"

"You as well"

She turned and watched him. "Well I should go get ready. When are we leaving?"

"In the next hour"

"Great" she turned and headed into the mansion. Byakuya wanted to do a little dance of victory instead he let a subtle smile cross his lips and followed her in.

She met him in the dinning room announcing her arrival with the click clack of her Chappy flip-flops. She donned a white turtleneck sleeveless sweater and soft blue short pants. She looked beautiful well to him she always looked beautiful. She always had a unique enchanting beauty that could not be compared to anyone she did not need big breast, long hair or a sweet girly nature. She carried herself with such confidence that was in itself beautiful and down right amazing. He knew she was the only woman who could capture his heart in a cage, break it a million times and he would still be in love with her.

"Where is our luggage?" she asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Its already been taken care of there is no need to worry Rukia for the next two days I want you to relax and enjoy yourself and that an order my first order for the trip since I am in charge"

Rukia gaped "But…"

"Close your mouth Rukia your jaw might drop out my second order is that you are no longer going to call me brother but by my name instead. Understood?"

"Yes nii-sa…..Byakuya-sama"

* * *

The beach house laid cuddle amongst the trees, long stone pathway lead its way to its entrance. The sun laid high above the sky blazing hot, perfect weather for swimming thought Rukia. Before they could step onto the path, an enthusiastic tour guide joined them. "HI! My name is Yukari" she smiled brightly. I'm here to make your stay more relaxing. Come this way please let me give you a tour of the house first" she said her right hand outspread in the direction on the resort. They followed her lead as she gave them a brief history of the designer that built the resort. It was said he was in love with a beautiful woman who was engaged to be married, unknown to him he fell deeply in love with her and upon finding out she was engaged he went mad. The woman however was also in love with him but they both hid their feelings for one another. The woman found out about his insanity and the cause of it. Immediately guilt became her companion and with her marriage complete, she could no longer disturb her family, which would bring them shame. She secretly visited the designer every day to tend to him but after years of toiling and patience, her soul was lost to her guilt and she was found hanging from her ceiling. The man recovered after some months but it was all too late and when news of her death reached his cured mind, he wept for months. He eventually built this resort in her memory and named it after her. "Welcome to Sakaki Beach Resort" announced the guide cheerfully.

Byakuya listened to the story intently and swore that it would not happen to him he would show Rukia how he feels. Rukia felt her pores rose on hearing the sad story. It was an unfortunate tale. Love should always be outspoken. She looked at her travelling partner the worst he could say is he didn't love her. Her heart was ready for disappointment. The long stone path lead to a speechless well designed porch that held a black and white striped porch swing and a small glass table. Byakuya imagined Rukia cuddled in his arms watching as day turned to night and the moon painted its pictured on to the sea. Rukia imagined Byakuya resting his head upon her lap as the sky's tears soak the earth and the steam escape from their tea.

"So how was the wedding?" asked the tour guide

"The wedding?" enlisted Rukia

"Well yea this is after all our honeymoon beach house, I assume you just got married or are you already married? How long?" enquired the guide paying no heed that she was invading one's business.

"There was no…"Rukia began to say.

"We just got married" inserted Byakuya

Rukia eyes grew big like a fly's and her mouth opened enough to allow one to land it.

"Oh I see newly weds. Well you will love this place it's got that feeling if you know what I mean it is well suited to a newly wed couple" grinned Yukari. Rukia now knew why Ichigo hesitated to give it away he wanted some "quality time" with Inoue.

"Well thank we will be sure to make full use of it" said Byakuya calmly

Rukia almost fainted, was Byakuya suggesting that there we going to be using this house as a newly wed couple would. A wave of heat wash over her from just that one thought oh gosh she needed some water and some CPR her heart was beating so fast she swore she'll get a heart attack.

Yukari unlocked the front door and lead the way into the main room of the house. It was a grand living room with a stone fireplace to the far left centered upon the wall that held candle holders and ancient Japanese art. The sofa stretch out long enough that three people Rukia's size can fit lying down comfortably. The rug laid out in the center on the room with a coffee table on it back. The rug held designs of the geisha women. To the right a door led to a glass enclosed patio with beach chair and independent tables. Once they were on the patio the breaths were stolen from them as a step went into an eye capturing private beach. To the left of the living room held a well put together kitchen that held all the essentials, next Yukari led them to through the hallway that held paintings of a beautiful woman who hid her face behind a fan "That's Sakaki-san" said Yukari answering the unasked question that played through Rukia's head. "This particular house holds a Jacuzzi and a steam room for private use, normally the guest at this resort go to the steam house but I guess since this is the honeymoon suite its more designed for lovers" explained Yukari. Rukia blushed and Byakuya turned to the side to hide his own. "The steam room and personal Jacuzzi is at the end of the hallway" said Yukari pointing the cream glass door to the end both Byakuya and Rukia didn't realize she stopped at the bottom of a stairwell "Shall we?" Byakuya hesitated and gave her his famous condescending look; she only grinned Rukia pushed forward and climbed the stairs first Byakuya followed closely behind her. The stair went straight then took a right it led to a simple white double door. Rukia cautiously pushed it open when she saw the prize behind her blood flooded to her cheeks and the familiar heat covered her. Byakuya saw the size of the bed first and that there was only one bed his perverted side almost spun out of control but he knew that wasn't what this was about. The bed was huge it was covered with red silk sheet and red and gold drapes hang around it. A white couch sat next to a huge window that showed an artist view of the beach. A build in wardrobe was attached to the wall and a handmade dressing table with an oval mirror. Byakuya watched Rukia's reflection in the mirror as she stood frigid in the center of the room he sighed I guess it's that huge sofa downstairs for me tonight he silently thought.

"Well I guess I'll leave you lovers alone now" smiled the tour guide as she stood in the doorway "the resort has a lot of stores you can view and off the resort has some classy restaurants and a night club if you're too bored here which I hardly doubt will happen with a man like that" she winked at Rukia who only blushed furiously. Byakuya stood his ground "Thank you for your help"

"You're welcome handsome" Yukari flashed a seductive smile

"I believe that will be all miss" Byakuya fought the urge to push her out the door

"Yes I will be seeing you soon enjoy your two day stay"

The door closes and silence ruled the room. They stood apart not moving unsure which direction to take, which words to say, Byakuya felt pathetic and Rukia felt smaller than usual. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore seduce Rukia's adventurous side she was feeling to surf, let the sun caress her dark locks, feel the rough nature of the sand under the soles of her feet and of course to have him right next to her.

"Shall we go to the beach first Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya was glad she made a suggestion because he didn't know how to proceed for the rest of the day. "That seems like a suitable activity for the afternoon here" he replied "I believe the servants packed your swimwear you should go and change"

"Ok nii…..Byakuya-sama" she skipped off to the bedroom in excitement she was looking forward to spending the day on the beach with Byakuya.

* * *

A/N I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG WOW! I THOUGHT I HAD GIVEN UP BECAUSE I REALLY HAD TO THINK TO GET THIS INTO WORDS I HAD THE CONCEPT IN MY HEAD BUT IT WAS PUTTING IT DOWN ON MICROSOFT WORD THAT WAS HARD. BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THE STORY.. I WANNA THANK OBSESSED DREAMER, MUSICGIRL1796, MEOSUA, BLACKBUBBLEDANCER, CHERRYTREEINTHERAIN,SOULFLOWER70,KRLY AND 1SUPERKAWAII(cant believe i got a review from you, you're stories are among some of my favourites.) FOR YOUR REVIEWS. THANKS FOR HAVING PATIENCE TO WAIT SO LONG AS WELL..SOWWWIE :(.


	7. Confessions Galore

Rukia rampage through her suitcase looking for a tank top she found a pair of blue cut-off jeans and a red bikini. She considered wearing it as it is but she knew she wasn't that bold. She has never been a big fan off showing off her underdeveloped body. Yea she wished she had a little more boobies but it couldn't be helped. At least she didn't have to worry about them popping out. Finally she found a white halter-back tank top. Rukia quickly slipped out of her clothes and donned her new outfit. She grabbed a towel and headed down the stairs to meet her companion. She met with an empty living room. She went in search of him in the kitchen. Byakuya head was stuck inside the fridge. It was a disturbing sight. Bread lay out in the counter along with a jar or mayonnaise, lettuce, tomatoes and onions.

"What are you doing?" Her voice surprise that when he looked up to see he hit his head on the inside top of the refrigerator. Rukia laughed out loud. It was so funny, Byakuya felt clumsy and embarrassed but seeing her laugh was priceless. Tears were coming out from the corner of her eyes and she was holding her stomach in pain.

"What are you laughing at"

"Hahahahaah you….hahaha hit..haha head….hahahaha…" she was trying to catch her breath.

Byakuya felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. He rubbed the top of his head and waited until she calm down.

"What are you doing with that" she asked indicating the container in his left hand.

"I am going to make some chicken sandwiches for us to eat I don't want hunger to spoil your good time"

"ohhhh. Well see you there I'm going. I can't wait" she said excitedly

"Be careful Rukia" he replied automatically

"I will be" Rukia skipped out the door.

Byakuya began shredding the cooked chicken breast from the container into strips, he then added chopped onions, carrots, garlic and finally two spoon of mayonnaise. He mixed the ingredients together in a bowl and emptied it into a plastic container. He grabbed bread from the shelf and prepared a cooler with drinks. He filled a huge basket that he found in under the kitchen counter with the container of chicken salad along with the bread, snacks, apples and lots n lots of chocolate. He was a big fan of those. He then went to the store room to pick up a beach mat and umbrella. Byakuya went out the door struggling to fit through the space with the luggage he was balancing in his two hands. He carefully stepped down the stone pathway to the beach. The sun beating down on his head and the wind whip lashing against his chest which was exposed due to his open shirt.

He heard that irresistible laughter that swam across the sea and walked over the sand and came up to his ear and whispered its sound to sending his heart spinning out of control. He rest his load on to the sand and looked up he had to block his eyes from the rays of sunlight and he saw her gliding upon a wave and disappearing and as the wave came down like a curtain closing off her performance and then her head appears at the end of the tumbling tunnel of water. Rukia was purely enjoying the waves. He regrettably turned his eyes away from her to lay out his beach mat on the sand. He opened the umbrella and stuck it into the sand with a muscular force. When he looked up again from his task his breath caught in his throat, Rukia was making her way out of the water, holding her surf board under her right arm, her white tank top clung to her wet body, her red bikini top printing through. He could see the small mounds of cleavage peeking its way through as well.

" ahhhhhh that was awesome!" she said making her way up to him, Byakuya could hardly breathe by then.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the ocean Rukia, but shall we eat you must be famished"

"Mhhmmm"

Byakuya made her and himself a couple of sandwiches and laid them on a sanitary plate. He watched as Rukia mouth moved, chewing the sandwich and tasting his creation, tasting it then grabbing another sandwich obviously she enjoyed it. He smiled inside.

Rukia watch his mouth moved, his lips, her eyes slowly travelled down her body across his chest. She was practically raping him with her eyes. His lips were so soft and they felt right upon hers. And she clearly had the taste of his mouth in her mind.

"Rukia?"

"Eh?" shaken from her thoughts

"Why are you lost?"

"Sumimasen Byakuya-kun"

He smiled. At first she thought it was the trick of the sunlight but no he smiled.

"I smiled because you used my named without the honorifics" he said reading her expression

Damn he could read her so easily. She blushed and turned to watch the ocean.

"Ummm nii-Byakuya arigatou for inviting me for some free time" she paused "I'm glad I get to spend it with you." There was a pregnant silence

"Rukia" he said slowly "I would have it no other way" he looked at her and she turned to look at him (^_^)

She blushed red like a tomato. "I want to….to use this time to..to umm get to know….you better" she stuttered. In the blink of an eye he was a mere inch away from her at first he looked blurry but then her eyes came into focus and she felt his rough warm hands on her cheek.

"Rukia I would like the same if you would allow me the entry to your soul..if you would lay open the pages of your book and let me read then I would do the same for I have nothing to conceal but only a heart to break"

She could feel his hot breath, his proximity engulfed her, she could hardly breathe much less speak she only nodded as a familiar feelings rushed through her. It started from her chest and made it way down to the core and her legs felt weak. This was the unavoidable effect he had on her.

"ummm shall we go swimming?" she mumbled

He sank back to his spot " yes that would be lovely" he stood up and removed his shirt off his shoulders. Muscles rippled under his skin as he stretched. He looked over his shoulder when she got off her butt "You know what else would be nice?"

"No…."

"If you would show off that red bikini you're wearing"

At that statement Byakuya strolled across the sand towards the water. Rukia blood rushed to fill her face it was that same shade as her bikini below her clothes. _I guess it wouldn't hurt_ she thought after all he wanted to see it. Rukia looked around like a shy teenager making sure the coast was clear knowing fully well there was no one around for miles but she still wanted to make sure. She pulled her tanks top of her head and let the sun sprinkle its rays on her ample breast. She unzipped her short pants , slipping her down her strong, shapely, milky white legs. She rested her clothes on the mat and step into the footprint of that man she admired so much. The only man she could feel so intense about.

Byakuya's member groaned in agony and lustful desire as he watched her make her way to him. It grew hard pressing against the material of his pants. The bikini top fit her small breasts perfectly, the bottoms showed thin strings tied on either side of her hips begging to be loosen by his fingers. The water soaked her bikini bottom her womanhood shape highlighted by the water's touch, she came in deeper and the water made its way higher up swallowing her tiny body piece by piece. Before he realized it she was a mere inch away from him keeping afloat on the harsh waters.

"Wanna race?" she pointed to the far end of the ocean

"I will beat you"

"I know but it's not about winning it's about the fun" said a smiling Rukia trying to calm his competitive side and let him relax

"Fun?"

"Yes fun"

"Its only fun when there's a prize"

"It's a competition if a prize exists"

His mouth twisted in disappointment. Rukia felt like he almost wanted to pout and cry like a little child who couldn't get what they want. Maybe she can make this interesting.

"Ok fine, the winner gets to take something of value from the loser"

"Value?"

"Yes"

He smirked "Ok let's begin"

She looked around for a finish line. She spotted a coast or sand to her right "Ok we will swim to that end" she pointed the location to Byakuya who nodded acknowledging the distance "Winner takes all"

"Ready set…go!"

They both dived under the water at the same time. Water surrounded Byakuya as he swam through, his arms work pushing himself through the fluid easily. He spotted Rukia on the right side of him, her tiny body moving with speed, he smirked he wasn't going to lose this because his prize was already set in his mind. Byakuya muscles pumped under his skin as adrenaline kicked in some more and he passed her spotting the shoreline close within a few seconds he felt sand under his body. They both catch their breath, him smiling and her pouting from defeat.

"Ahh I lost..Damn it"

He grinned at her swearing "Yes you did"

"Oh don't look so happy"

"Why?"

"Fine since you won want do you want?"

He looked at her silently his eyes resting on her lips "I will tell you when I'm ready for now let's just relax but don't forget you owe me my prize"

She watched him confused. She wondered what he was going to take.

He got up off the sand and looked at their new landscape. The beach was lonely, there were the one two people standing on its sands.

"Ready to go back" Rukia asked shivering. It was already evening and it would be getting dark soon.

He pulled her close suddenly and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back creating some warmth.

She lay still shocked at the action but not complaining

"You're cold and body heat is the best way to keep warm" he said

She shivered against him.

"We will go in a while..just take a few minutes to relax ok?"

"Ok Byakuya"

They stood there not saying anything jus drawing warmth from each other. Rukia could feel his chest rise and fall as his body relaxed. This was unbelievable being here like this with him.

"Rukia…I don't want to ruin this moment but we have to go now" Byakuya said sadly

"Hai"

They swam back across to the other coastline and made their way back to the house. After hot showers, and dry clothes and hot food. We find the couple sitting on the rug in front the fireplace. They ate quietly listening to the creatures of the night and occasionally stealing glances at one another. They both attempted to find conversation but it always lasted a few minutes and silence would draw back in. not that they mind because it was a pleasant silence that they both enjoyed and were very much accustomed to. Rukia cleared their dishes and while she did so Byakuya cracked a bottle of wine. He poured them both a glass and handed her a glass when she took her seat on the rug opposite him once again. She didn't refuse his offer and took it kindly.

"Rukia"

She looked at him loving how her name sounded upon those lips and the way his gray eyes rested on her when he said it.

"mmmm"

"I must confess something"

Her mind raced with possibilities.

"what is it nii-sama" In fear she address her as she usual did and his heart fell. He continued to watch her unsure and deciding if he should tell her the reason he wanted to spend time with her. Rukia realized her mistake and quickly rushed to fix it.

"Byakuya whatever it is you have to say I will listen to with an open heart and not judge besides its only us here" she smiled

"You are correct…what I wanted to say was that I wanted you to be here with me because I have decided that I want to be a part of your life in every aspect. And this is a perfect opportunity for me to be alone with you so that I can really show you what is written in my heart and will never leave my soul"

He put down his glass and moved closer to her, he cupped her cheeks in his hand "Rukia Kuchiki…that names suits you so perfectly but it is not rightfully yours through birthright"

Her heart felt a pain but she continued to listen.

"Don't get me wrong though I intend for the name to stay but not through relation but through here" he rested his palm on her chest "I am in love with you Rukia and I don't except you to love me back right away but I want to give you reason to want to"

Rukia mind was flipping over like a puppy doing tricks for a treat. Her ears had to do a replay to make sure of what they were hearing and her eyes feverishly tried to gather evidence that the emotion in the captain's eyes was telling the truth.

"I will understand if you do not feel the same way now but I want you to give me a chance and if I am not what you want I would let you go and my heart will close again this time permanently. I promise I will make you happy"

Rukia was speechless. She didn't know how to respond she mentally cursed herself, there he was the man she loved, confessing and she couldn't find the words to say yes she loved him too. She looked down at her hands on her lap, fidgeting with it but her mouth couldn't form the words. Byakuya was a little disappointed with her silence but his heart was out on the chopping board and there was no way to take it back. He sat back on his butt removing his hands from her face and watched her bend head and not being discouraged said

"Rukia you don't have to respond now, I know there must be something in your heart unless that kiss meant nothing"

She looked up at the mention of that faithful impulsive kiss she stole from him the one she wanted to repeat.

"I get it you're a little over whelmed and it is ok let's use the time to indulge in the niceties of this little vacation"

She opened her mouth to say something but why the hell nothing came out

"Bya…." came out as a whisper. she instead gives up and settled for a simple nod which he acknowledges quietly.

"Well I think it's time for you to get some rest so off to bed I will sleep on the couch tonight"

"Hai" she quickly got up and made her way upstairs.

Byakuya sighed I guess I overwhelmed you Rukia but I know with a good night rest you will come around he thought.

**MIDNIGHT **

Rukia could not sleep she was trying to figure out why she could not tell the man she love how she felt when he confessed. She remembered felling this way once and it was with** HIM **she couldn't bring herself to say his name. she loved him deeply but he wasn't hers and she remained heartbroken. His dead shattered her world. Was she afraid of being hurt. Byakuya Kuchiki didn't belong to her, he belonged to her sister. She repeated that last though over and over in her head. "Belonged" said a frosted voice in her head. Her zanpakuto opened her mouth because she could no longer bear the pain of **HIS** memory and that it was holding back Rukia rom moving on and falling in love again.

'_he belonged to her not again he said he is in love with you did you not hear that"_

Yes I heard I heard him loud and clear. He loves me!

"_then why the hell you still lying on this bed when he's right down stairs_"

Rukia sat up with a speed at her realization. He loves me!. She got out of bed and opened the room door and made her way downstairs.

I wonder if he's sleeping. She tiptoed across the hallway and into the living room she spotted the couch and his arm. She walked over to the furniture quietly and bent over to see Byakuya wide awake, his arm over his head and his body covered by a bundle of sheets

"Yes" he says knowingly as if confirming her realization she had upstairs

"Umm.."

"Can't sleep"

She shook her head

"Want to talk?"

She shook her head, he in turned titled his head in confusion. He watched as she came around the couch and move the covers off him and took his hand in hers and tugged. He sat up and followed her and she tugged him towards the hallway. She lead him upstairs and into the master bedroom and towards the bed. She stopped in front the bed "Sleep here tonight" he eyes indicated a side of the bed and a blush showing lightly on her cheek. They both got into bed and under the sheets, he turned off the lamp and she edged her way to his side of the bed . He automatically put his arms around her and pulled her closer, her back against his chest and his chin resting on her head. With that they both fell into a deep sleep.

**MORNING**

Byakuya groaned in his sleep and his pants felt a little tighter. Rukia swooned and snuggled deeper into Byakuya's arms which earned another groan from the man sleeping behind her.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N:ahhhhh o my gosh i'm always so late at updating I realli try realli!I'm so busy but I want to continue this story and end it as well. I do hope you enjoy this chapter wasnt planning on making byakuya confess so fast but what the hell..becuz I got to get some lemon in so we need some feelings right? so next chapter will be wet dreams, and redeeming of prizes and lemon! yea i could hear you guys saying "FINALLLLLLYYYY" HURRY BRING IT FAST...LOL thank you guys for the revew means alot. I will try to update faster


	8. Just the beginning of a beautiful night

(MORNING)

Byakuya groaned in his sleep and his pants felt a little tighter. Rukia swooned and snuggled deeper into Byakuya's arms which earned another groan from the man sleeping behind her. He had her turned around, her dress up around her waist and her hands resting on the table in front of her for support. He was gripping her waist as he entered her slowly, she was tight and wet, and every inch earned a seductive moan from her lips. Once he was fully inside he bent to meet her, his hand on either side of hers, his mouth by her ears

"You feel so good"

"Mmmmmm" she moaned in reply

He moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck, sucking as he moved in and out of her tight core; the friction caused him to moan in the flesh of her neck. She gripped his hands on the table when he increased his pace moving faster, in and out of her. The flesh on his shaft rubbing against her wet core, its tip hitting her pleasure spot as she continued to moan in pleasure. He gripped her waist and he felt a pain in the pit of his stomach it spread down to his erection, swelling he was ready to burst from ecstasy.

"Ah Byakuya don't stop!" he heard her say in between the moaning. Her wetness dripping out of her, staining his hard member. He continued his motion, feeling her tighten around his erection as she came earning a moan from his lips. Byakuya was ready to burst as well, he increased in speed letting his tip rubbing vigorously inside her tighten vagina. He could feel the swelling travel down his erection as he spilled milky white fluid inside her.

Byakuya groaned in his sleep as he dreamt. Rukia rubbed against him attracted to his warmth, she was partially awake she wasn't ready to get off the bed, her butt rubbed against Byakuya's erection which now fully hard and wet. His groaned became a little more audible causing Rukia to awake fully and within seconds her body became aware of something pressing against her butt. She rubbed against it trying to confirm its identity, being unable her hand reached behind her and grabbed it to which Byakuya groaned harder. Rukia's eye's opened wide as the suspect was confirmed and she felt like she committed a crime. Hands came over hers urging her to stroke it, Rukia turned her head to see a sleeping Byakuya

"Byakuya?"

"Mmmmm"

Byakuya heard her voice so clearly it felt so close and seductive, her hands felt so good on his penis he looked down to see Rukia's head and her hands moving, stroking his dick she opened her mouth…..

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya eyes flew open, Rukia face registered fear he was immediately alert, her hands were under the sheet but…his hands were over hers and O Kami! Her hands were on his now erected penis. He released her and put some distance between them by jumping off the bed. He looked at Rukia who was sitting up and was now blushing a bright red and looking down. He looked down as well and saw his mistake he grabbed a pillow and place the make shift shield over his crotch.

"Sorry" he said embarrassed by his actions.

"Uh its ok" said Rukia who was still blushing from the encounter.

"I should um go take a cold bath" he rushed to the adjoining bathroom.

Rukia sat there feeling awkward and embarrassed that she touched him in such a way. Hmm but he seemed big she thought, her blush deepened. She wondered what he was dreaming, she definitely knew it was sexual but was it about her. She felt a little turned on by that fact. She laid back down on the bed and listened to the shower running as she waited her turn to use the bathroom.

Byakuya slam the door shut and literally started banging his head against the door. How could he be so careless and unaware of his body and another thing too why the hell he was having such a dream. It's been ages since Byakuya had a dream like that. He put on the shower and removed his clothes step in letting the cold water hit his warm body. He just created an awkward day between them when he wanted to make it a productive well hell it was very productive. He switched the water to hot seeing that his wet dream creation has finally gone down. He grabbed the body wash and squeeze some onto a wash cloth, he place the cloth on his chest and rubbed in circular motion creating a desirous lather, her rubbed the soap over his torso and across his muscular, toned arms. He spread the lather down his pelvis, over his shaft which was surprisingly hard again. He sighed and ignored it; he continued paying attention to his legs and calves and down to the soles of his feet. When he was done Byakuya went back under the shower allowing the hot water wash over his soapy body. He placed his hand on his harden penis again, stroking it gently, loving the motion of his hand over it. His mind wandered over to the sex filled dream he had. Rukia bent over, her butt and wet pussy exposed, his tip lingering over his tight opening. Byakuya groaned in frustration and release it and step out the shower, he didn't want that he wanted to feel the real thing. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to see Rukia laying on the bed her hands upon her flat stomach and staring at the ceiling.

"You can use the bathroom now"

She sat up "Byakuya about earlier I hope it doesn't spoil our day I admit it was awkward but yet not at the same time. Do you understand?"

He nodded "Will you like to go tour the rest of the resort today? I heard they have some great stores."

She smiled "Yes I would"

She got off her bed and trotted to the bathroom and closed the door Byakuya prepared to proceed to the closet when he heard the door open again

"Your tuck on your towel is slipping out" She said as she peeked out from behind the door. He looked down and blushed by the time he turned around the door was closed. Was she just teasing him?

Rukia closed the door and giggled that felt good! She opens the shower and gets in.

Byakuya took a pair of light blue jeans from the closet as well as a t-shirt. He dried his wet skin and put on his chosen attire. He sat on the bed and pulled out a pair of shoes. He glanced at the bathroom door, he could hear the water running from inside and he felt jealous that he couldn't be that element, the transparent, soft element that was running all over her small body, over her small full breast, her small toned back, down to her tiny well curved waist, over her flat belly down between her sweet womanhood and down her milky white legs. Byakuya arose from the bed and walked to the barrier that separated him from her, this white material that was barely a few inches thick that could easily be cut down by his shikai and expose his desire. He rests his shaking hand on the metal monster that didn't need a shikai and turned it. Should he go in would it unfold the way he wanted? He leaned slightly on the door and listened. He released the knob and let it go back into place he then walked back to the bed and sat back down. He carefully pulled on his shoes and laced it up. He went downstairs to wait on his beloved.

Rukia followed a few minutes later fully dressed in a short grey khaki pants and a blue t-shirt the neckline stretch to fall over her shoulders on one side showing a white strap top under it.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes I am"

Rukia was very excited she wanted to see if the shops held any chappy collectibles. She walked beside Byakuya along the path leading from their house back to the resort. They reach the remainder of the resort in three minutes. They walked together side by side brushing each other's hand ever so often. They browse the stores which mostly held swimsuits, beach gear, clothes and jewelry. Rukia brought several suits of clothes while Byakuya lingered behind browsing the material. Rukia loved the various jewelry as well she was however saddened when she could not find anything related to her favourite rabbit. By mid-afternoon they both were hungry and walked into a local diner Byakuya being a gentleman pulled out a chair for Rukia to have a seat she smiled and accepted. He order a salad, macaroni, steam chicken and orange juice while Rukia order a burger, fries and coke.

They sat and chatted happily while they waited for their order when the waitress brought their food Rukia dug in madly obviously very hungry Byakuya watched her and laughed

"Someone has an appetite'

"Am wungry..yuv neva ceeee somewun wungry"

"Rukia I think you should swallow before you speak"

Byakuya picked from his salad and chewed slowly watching Rukia eat. His heart was smiling front being able to sit across from her like this it beats the silent dinners they have together at the mansion.

"WELL IF IT ISNT THE NEWLY WEDS" both Byakuya and Rukia were startled by Yukari the tour guide from yesterday.

"Hi" said Rukia, Byakuya didn't even bother to address the busty tour guide who was all up in his face.

"You guys look bored. Can I be of some assistance I know some great place outside the resort that can make your vacation fun"

"Sure we appreciate the help" said Rukia

"Well I'm sure this fine looking man of yours" Yukari ogled at Byakuya and Rukia scowled, "Would like to take you to dinner"

"I'm sure he will" Rukia was teasing him again

Byakuya watched her with those sexy, smoky, grey eyes "Anything to make my new wife happy"

Rukia almost choke on her fries.

"I see" frowned the disappointed tour guide "Well there is this restaurant on the edge of town reeking of romance the name is Heaven's Haven"

Rukia nodded.

"And if you guys want to end the night off in style try the club close by" Yukari added

"Sounds like fun" beamed Rukia "ah but I didn't walk with any formal wear"

"Oh well the lots of dress stores outside the resort in the town just take a cab outside the resort or I can organize a special limo service for you"

"That would be lovely, it suits the occasion. I will like to you set up this service" Byakuya said to Yukari he turned to Rukia "So I'm guessing I have to escort you shopping"

Rukia smiled.

The eccentric tour guide left them to carry our Byakuya orders. Byakuya and Rukia finish off their meals and paid the bill. With their tummies filled and their minds on the plans for the tonight the step out to be greeted by a man in a black suit leaning against a white limousine. Upon seeing them the man stood straight and opened the back doors of the car and ushered them in.

Rukia was in and out half dozen stores looking for that perfect dress. Byakuya patiently following her and sharing his opinion he twitched an eyebrow a few times but he kept supportive. Finally after a 2 hours of searching Byakuya was sitting on the couch when she walked out clad in a sky blue, halter back dress. The top knotted around her neck leaving her full back exposed because the back of the dress cut right above her ass. The bottom was cut in a handkerchief style that fell so nicely upon her legs. He forgot to mention the dress was short. Byakuya licked his lips unconsciously.

"What do you think?"

"I think it looks exceptional on you"

"Thank you Byakuya-sama"

**(2 HOURS LATER-APPROX 7:30 PM)**

Rukia walked down the stairs in her new dress and black high heel shoes. The room was empty. Rug dug down into her purse to get her cellphone. She flipped it up only to hear the door open in front of her. There he was standing tall wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt under it along with a black tie. His hair free and flowing around him. In his hand he held a bunch of purple orchids and white and pink roses.

"This is for you"

"Thank you" Rukia smiled took it from him and went to the kitchen, she pulled out a jug and filled it with water and place the flowers into it.

He held out his arm and she hooked her arm in his and he led her into the young night. The limousine was waiting for them. The chauffeur held the door open and Byakuya let Rukia enter first he followed after never letting go of her small fingers. Byakuya sat watching Rukia who was looking out the window, their finger lay entwined on the seat between them. With the cold breeze blowing in from the open window they sat silently as they made their way to their destination.

The car halted to a stop in front a large building with huge steps leading to it entrance a red carpet was laid from the entrance down over the step and onto the sideway. The sides of the step were a barrier of roses and little ornaments. The door was a made of black glass and was wide and tall. Byakuya held Rukia's hand as they made their way from inside the limo and up the stairs. Inside the restaurant they were greeted by a waitress dressed in short black waitress uniform she led them to an open. The lights were set low giving the room an erotic and romantic feel. Every table held lovers eating and conversing with each other. The waitress guided them through the tables to the back of the room into a private room. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"We have reserved the private room for Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki as requested"

"Thank you" Byakuya replied. He pulled out a seat for Rukia to sit and took the opposite seat across from her.

"Here are your menus a waitress will be with you shortly" the waitress indicated she pulled out a bottle of wine from the server behind them and popped it pouring it into both Rukia and Byakuya's empty wine glass. She rest back the bottle in a silver ware containing ice and left the room.

"This is lovely don't you think so?"

Byakuya nodded and took a sip from his wine glass "The wine tastes delicious as well"

Rukia cautiously took a sip from her glass and licked her lips while Byakuya watched.

"Mmmhmmm it isn't so bad"

Rukia opened the menu

"Will you be ordering for us tonight Rukia?"

"Ummm…do you want too?"

"I'd like to leave it up to you. I don't mind"

"Ok" she said excitedly "How about we try the Alfredo pasta and chicken and then some steak in jack Daniel's sauce".

"Sounds splendid"

"Yay! Then for dessert, some cheesecake?"

Byakuya smiled.

The waitress arrived and took their orders. Rukia watched the flickering candles on their table.

"I'm taking your words into regard and I find myself wanting this to happen because I may be scared but I never back down" Rukia said suddenly

Byakuya was startled when her voice cut into the silent air but he grew attentive fast.

"What I'm trying to say is I feel the same way"

"…Rukia"

She laughs "Even the way you say my name gets me weak. Byakuya Kuchiki you're a powerful man that command the respect of millions, you're intelligent, skilled and handsome. It makes me feel lucky to earn your love" she paused and stared at him

"I think I have already fallen in love with you in fact I've been in love with you for a long time"

Byakuya hands reach across the table and held her hand.

**To be continued…..**

**

* * *

**

A/N I thank those who review my last chapter KRLY, SOULFLOWER70 and RUNSAKURA…and all my other reviews who been following my story and the readers as well I do hope you enjoy this one. I really tried to give an early update.


	9. Love Blossoms

Byakuya held on to her hand like his life depended on and looked into her child like eyes, his ears were ringing from her words. He edged closer "Thank you Rukia" he kissed her hand and she felt his smiling lips upon it. This is the beginning. The beginning of a new beginning. Can she heal his heart and can he heal hers. The waitress returned with their food and the night continued with their chairs edged closer, the words being whispered closely, soft laughter that filled the tiny room and hands forever touching. By the time they were in the middle of their dessert Byakuya was so close that Rukia's leg was touching his. He lean and whispered into her ear his lips grazing her ear lobe "You owe me a prize"

Rukia pores rose and her body heat went up a few degrees Celsius "I remember"

"Well I did hear that annoying woman mention a night club. So how about a dance Rukia"

She smiled "Only if we finished this first" she indicated the half eaten cheesecake on the table. Byakuya opened his mouth and his perfect white teeth showed along with his pink tongue. Rukia sliced off a piece of cake with her fork and hovered in front of Byakuya open mouth. She slipped in the fork and Byakuya closed his mouth down on it swallowing the delicious item. He licked his lips seductively removing the bits of cake from his lips. Rukia looked on attainting a strong desired to lick his lips with her tongue.

After finishing off their dessert Byakuya requested the bill and paid while Rukia freshened up in the washroom. When Rukia walked out to the dining area Byakuya was nowhere to be seen she walked out the restaurant to see him conversing with the limo driver. Rukia waited till he was finished he walked up to her and took her hand

"Come on I got directions"

She smiled and curled her fingers around his. They walked on the sidewalk, side by side the passed a couple on the way, an old lady, a group of high school kids and a familiar looking cat. They turned left two blocks from the restaurant and walked straight to the end of the street opposite held a glimmering building, with search lights on the roof spreading its creation unto the black sky.

Byakuya dragged Rukia inside the dark club. There were people dancing everywhere, the dance floor wasn't so crowded though that they had to squeeze through. People occupied the bar, the corners of the room on couches and on the floor shaking their waist and hands to the beat of the blaring music coming from the dj's equipment. Byakuya made his way to the bar and order two martinis for his date and him.

"Shall we have a drink before we hit the dance floor?"

Rukia smiled "yea we need to work out that cheesecake we just had don't want you getting fat now" she said patting his stomach. He grabbed on to her hand and pulled her to the floor. Byakuya was in a happy mood and he wanted to project that on to her. He took her in his arms and held her around her waist and moves her to his own beat. A slow but moderate pace music came on and they moved in sync, step within step and hands supporting each other. He spun her around and twirled her back into him afraid she'll go too far. Rukia entwined her fingers in Byakuya's and rested her head on his chest and they sway to the music. The noble couple danced into the middle of the night. The music moved from moderate to slow to upbeat complete opposite of traditional clubs it seems as the night veers into morning people want to party more. Byakuya and Rukia did not complain they stopped to have drinks and chat but loved the crowd and its energy and went back on to the floor. It was 2 in the morning and Byakuya and Rukia could be found softly talking to each other in a couch in the corner of the club. Upbeat Latin salsa music blared from the speakers

"One more dance to end the night?" asked Rukia

"Certainly my love" answered Byakuya

He took her onto the floor and pulled her closed she moved her hip to gyrate it against his. He held on to her waist and rubbed his pelvic area against hers. They moved into the salsa steps where his left foot lead and her right foot followed. They made a circle and made steps to the side, he twirled her trapping her small body in his arm. Rukia's back was to him, her butt against her lower area, he placed his hands on her hips then went down low as far as they knees allowed and came up, her butt rubbing seductively. Byakuya could feel the soft layers of flesh that made up her small but well developed butt; his fingers could feel the texture of her lacey underwear she was wearing underneath that barrier of a dress.

"Rukia" his voice sounded rough and hoarse. Rukia slowed the pace of her hip, Byakuya lips were so close to her ear she could feel the extreme warmth of his breath

"Mmmmmm"

"You're making me hard" he said barely trying to keep his voice and breathing stable.

She turned around in his hold and hooked her right arm around his neck. She saw his eyes light with beastly desire, and she was ready for it to be unleashed. She didn't want to me the one with the lock to the chain of his needs. She kissed him full on the lips no hesitation not thinking jus action. He moaned in her mouth, she didn't let up she played with his tongue and sucked on his lower lip mixing their saliva together. She pulled away and he growled with disappointment.

"I think it's time to go home" he said with anticipation

"I think so too" she smiled not backing down this time.

They made their way through the scanty crowded and out the door where the limo lay waiting on the roadside. The driver however was fast asleep. Byakuya gently shook him awake he flew up scared holding onto his chest but as realization kicked in he said "To your guest house sir?"

"Yes and make it fast" Byakuya replied

Byakuya opened the door for Rukia and followed her in. He pressed a button to the side of the car door and the black screen came up leaving them alone away from the sight of the driver. Byakuya jumped her again spreading kisses along her exposed throat and her jaw. He sucked on her tongue and lips enjoyed the feel of it in his mouth. He hooked his hand under her thigh and pulled it across his legs bringing her closer for the kill. His rough hands slipped under her dress and gripped her thighs and the kiss intensified. Rukia entangled her finger in his hair and explored deep within his mouth. She licked his tongue and lips creating electrifying chills through both their bodies. Endorphins and hormones course through their blood. It rushed around mad with lust, desire and pleasure unsure where to direct its passion. The car halted to a stop putting a stop to their hidings. Rukia quickly adjusted herself in time to hear the car door being open. The chauffeur opened the door to a stern face and a sincere smile. The Kuchikis both exited the vehicle. Byakuya hang back to thank the driver as well as tip him. Rukia climbed the stairs and opened the door the lights were dimmed and it just enhanced the mood. Rukia removed her high heels and cross the main room bare footed. The door opened and closed behind her, she walked into the hallway and turned up the stairs, he trailed behind her like a lion out for its prey. She heard him before she felt him "Rukia I want you so badly"

He pressed the front of her body against the existing wall in the stair way and moved her hair from the back of her neck to give his mouth full access. He lined wet kisses down her open back and caress her butt. She trembled with anxious delight and his fingers stroke her shoulder blades and soothed it with his lips. He untied her neck tied and letting the dress be held by her define shape. She arched into him feeling his harden shaft against her butt. Her panty felt wet and he read her mind

"Am I making you wet Rukia?"

"Only one way to fine that out" she bit her lip as he licked her ear

"Oh is that so"

"Ye…" she couldn't finish, he whipped her around and the dress fell to expose her stiff nipples and her small full breast.

"You are a beauty beyond word my sweet angel"

She was breathing so hard she watched Byakuya take in her womanly parts. There were many times Renji saw her naked but it wasn't like this. Rukia felt exposed to an extent that she was excited and anxious to see what this man in front of her will do with what she offered him.

He bent grabbing both her arms as his mouth descended upon her hard nipples. He hooked it with his tongue and sucked earning controlled moans and whimpers. He nibbled her light brown knob on white mounts of flesh. She bit the inside of her mouth to reduce the audibly of the pleasure and shockwave he was sending through her. She wanted him so bad.

Byakuya loved how this little piece of muscle felt in his mouth he heard her sweet moans but he wanted her to let loose and let her passion take charge. He stopped and began kissing her on her lips. Battling with her tongue, he slipped the dress over her curvy hips and pressed up against her letting her feel the full length of what she caused. He rubbed against her; she bit her lip from the sensation of the fabric and the long hard length rubbing her.

"Rukia" he growled with frustration "You made me so hard I just want to feel the inside of you"

"Then what's stopping you"

He glanced down "Now it wouldn't be polite for one person to do all the undressing"

She tugged at his belt buckle "You want this off?"

"Yes" he said anxiously

"Well you got to make me want to take it off" she teased openly and confidently

"I'll make you want to do more than that"

His lips came crashing down and Rukia held on to him. He roughly handled her breast and ignoring the moans in their kisses. She pulled her closer by the collar of his shirt and kissed him with the same roughness. She busily tried to unbutton his shirt as she could no longer keep control. Rukia smothering her neck with bites and sucks and she removed his shirt of his shoulders. Byakuya rubbed his callused fingers over her stomach and down over her black lacy underwear. He rubbed gently, feeling the wetness that seeped through her panties, sensitizing the spot, her clit felt the wonders of his touch she moaned stifling it within his neck. He slipped his fingers in "Mmmmmmm Rukia you are so wet" he hooked her panties and pulled her up to press against her erected clitoris. He played with her wetness with the back of his finger, he spread it over her vulva and he slipped his finger in, she eyes rolled back into her head and her head went back. He pushed it in and pulled it out fully then put it back again refreshing her memory of the feeling. He created a study movement in and out of her, adding another finger, his fingers hit the walls of her core and wetness continued to flow out. Rukia's mind went haywire she wanted him to stop yet not her nails dug into his back and raked into his hair.

"Moan in my ear Rukia" he placed his ear to her lips "I want to hear you tell me what you want"

"I want you" she said in between her uncontrolled breathing. It filled his ears giving him the drive to remove her panties and pressed up against her.

Rukia mind went crazy, the feel of the fabric of his pants, the feel of his dick, the way he breathed next to her, she didn't know what to do first. Without thought she automatically removed his belt and unzipped his pants, he helped, slipping out on his pants and boxers freeing his suppressed cock it was a relief. She watched it erected and outwards toward her, she stroked it he moaned into her hair

"I want it in me" she said seductively

It awakened something in him he flipped her back around and pulled her butt up while she positioned herself her hands using the wall for support. His erected penis hovered over her dripping wet sex.

"Rukia" he said "I can't control myself now"

She turned and looked at him "Neither can I"

His dream unfolding, he held onto her hips and eased himself in and filled her up. He stood still letting her adjust to his size he took the time to his the back of her neck "Are you ok my love?"

"Mmhmmm" showing her approval she moved her hips riding his shaft slowly. He matched her rhythm letting her gain a comfort spot. He reached around to fondle with her breast he jiggle it up and down and pulled at her nipple. He sucked her shoulder leaving red marks upon her white skin. Her wetness covered his shaft as she moved over it he couldn't bear it he pushed deep inside of her she released a strong "ahhhhh" that simmered down to a "mmmmmm". He increased his paced push in and out of her with such vigor filling the stairway with hard breathing, gasping, oooohhhs, ahhhs and mmmms.

His dick hit her core and the friction cause unbelievable sensations. Byakuya felt it welled up inside him but he wasn't ready to let go yet he steadied his pace and felt her core tighten

"Rukia you feel so good"

"Byakuya harder please"

How could he deny that angel's request? it wasn't asking nor was it demanding. He pumped inside of her she moaned uncontrollably.

"Cum for me Rukia I want to feel you come"

It seized him, her muscles contracted, tighten around his penis, warm fluid rushed out and Rukia's body trembled as she let out a sigh. Byakuya well was overwhelmed he continued to push inside her this time letting his shaft's head rubbed on the edge of the inside of her. Her orgasm continued as his was coming on; Byakuya's animalistic movements made her come again and he in turned released his sticky white substance into her. He held her closer as the both orgasm. The both stood there his dick still inside her, their bodily fluid leaked out staining the floor below them. He pulled out from inside her and Rukia's knees went weak she turned around and kissed him passionately her eyes glazed.

She looked at her lovingly "Byakuya Kuchiki I love"

"I love you too Rukia" he kissed her on the forehead. He bent and took her into his arms and carried her upstairs resting her on the bed. He kissed her forehead again and got into bed beside her. She laid there on her belly and Byakuya hugged her pulling her into him and kissing her shoulders soothing her. The sun peeked out from the horizon with daylight breaking the lovers cuddle closer.

"I love you Rukia" Byakuya whispered before they both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Omg I am so sorry for the late update isara-love :(..so sorry thanks for the wake up call. lol thanks everyone for the reviews byarukiOxO, Yinyang94, Runsakura, isara-love(this is for you),cieldoll, Krly, byakuya-sensei . This is my first lemon I would love to hear your thoughts *awaits reviews fearfully*


	10. Breakfast Request

Rain drizzled outside; its liquid meshing together with the earth, the skies wasn't that gray or black just accented by the sunlight. Byakuya shifted under the covers his hand searching for that small body that lay besides him instead he met a cold area of wrinkled sheet. He sat up groggily and flings the covers off his naked body he step out and headed for the bathroom. After a few minutes the fair noble re-entered the bedroom clean and fresh. The sweet smell of coffee floated up to him from the kitchen. He followed it like a hypnotized dummy. She stood over the stove clad in his shirt rubbing her right foot behind her left calf.

"Rukia"

She turned and smiled upon hearing her name "I'm making eggs, toast and coffee"

"Mm sounds like breakfast. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did" she blushed

She poured him a cup of coffee added milk and sugar and handed him his cup he took her gratefully. "It seems we have a change of weather today"

"Yes aren't we schedule to return today?" she said sipping her coffer to hide her fears.

Rukia knew this moment will end when they return to soul society that this is a dream and when dreams clashes with reality some can become disoriented from the destruction. Now it seems like they are in the eye of the storm and everything seems calm. She peeked at him from her cup of coffee "Do we have to return today? "

His eyebrows shot up what was this? Was she scared to return back home does she think things will pan out differently between them if the return home.

"Rukia what is the matter"

"Ahhhh nothing nii-sama" she rest her cup on the counter and waved wildly

"I would think after what happen last night that the name brother will be replaced by my name"

She looked down at her cup knowing she disappointed him but old habits die hard. He looked at her intently was she regretful? Was she unsure? He came up behind her and hugged her.

"Sorry I just didn't want this to end yet" she said

She wanted to spend more time with him he thought maybe he can overlook the fear he saw in her eyes

"It's never going to end Rukia I promise"

Rukia had other thoughts would soul society accepting the great Kuchiki siblings turning lovers she could hear the whispers behind her back now and the disgusted looks and the questioning actions. All she wanted to do was stay in his arms a little longer.

"I shall make arrangements for an extension of our stay"

"Thank you Byakuya"

He kissed her shoulder "I am a cold man Rukia my exterior is frozen hard but my insides a lit with the fire that you ignite there is nothing I won't do to make my pride satisfied"

She snuggled into him "I love you Byakuya"

The words settled in his mind his nerves rush to lock it in to never let it go. "I love you Rukia"

Her head bend towards him to reach his lips. Their lips locked in, his hands slipped under her shirt to knead her breast in both his hands. Rukia bit her lip and Byakuya kissed her cheek. She turned around only to be hoisted up on the counter Byakuya placed himself between her legs and took her mouth battling with her tongue. He dragged his tongue along her neck roughly; she moaned his mouth tugged at her shirt buttons. He undid it as he continues to claim what was his. He strip back the shirt to expose her upper body the shirt rest on her shoulders as he took one of her small breast in his hand and squeezed it watching the hard nipples. He licked her with the top of his tongue; she arched back in from this wicked indulgence. She encased him in her legs and arms and kissed his neck, cheek and mouth. His body was warm, his fingers were course from wielding senbonzasakura for so many years, his hair reeked of cherry blossoms and his lips were white feathers fluttering over her body. He spread her legs and entered the wet entrance; submerged in warm sticky substance his mind experienced an unknown delirium. He thrust inside of her violently disregarding the place of choice. Rukia gripped the counters as her insides were rocked. He came filling her with white stickiness. She held on to him as his orgasm continued he slowly move inside her before exiting his place. Byakuya buried himself in the nape of her neck "I have no intention of this ending I am a blade that has sunk itself into your love. Stay with me Rukia"

She sighed "Here it's just you and me over there it millions sharing it with us"

"I have faith people will learn to accept us so, my pride, will you ignore the ignorant stares and misguided comments"

"Lets stay a little longer"

"As you wish"

He moved away from her and gave her that mischievous look "I think you're due for a bath"

She smiled "hot tub?"

His grin widened.

She jumped off the counter and he chased after her into the Jacuzzi room gathering her up in his arms as she fussed to get out. Byakuya bit her ear and she stop with the flood of feelings that course through her body. He put her down to sit on a stool while he prepared the bath. He laded their bath with hot water, bath salts, bubble bath upon Rukia's request. He lit some scented candles to relax the atmosphere and fished some massage oils from the cabinets.

"Come get in"

Rukia removed her garments and step into the bath. The hot water hugged her in every place imaginable. Byakuya took his place behind her, slipping her between his thighs. He mover her hair and kissed the back of her neck "Relax Rukia" said Byakuya soothing her muscles on her back with his skilled fingers, he applied the oil and kneaded the tension away. In this moment their usual silence consumed their but it was less daunting and tormenting.

"Ne what would people say if they saw us now" Rukia burst out

"Hmm I see this is not helping after all the effort I put in; such an unnecessary detail still clouds your mind".

"Sorry"

"Rukia people will accept us, they have no choice because I don't intend for this to unravel because of the ridiculous thoughts they have".

"Hmmm you're right, come to think of it Matsumoto accepts us and Nanao-chan and…."

"Wait! You have discussed this with Matsumoto fuku-taicho?"

"….yea"

"Did it make you feel better?"

"…..Somewhat"

Byakuya sighed "Well at least it kept you positive"

Rukia sank lower into the tub.

Byakuya laughed "so childish"

Rukia shot up "Childish?" her boobs were exposed with spots of lather on it. This made Byakuya laugh more. She distanced herself from him in the tub and put on a pouting face. Byakuya laughed harder "and you call that not being childish" he chuckled. Rukia watched him with a deadly stare.

"So you are staying there for the duration of the bath" he teased

"Humph!" she turned her head in defiance.

He laughed.

"Ah I know" she jumped up again a faint glow of a light bulb on her head" Byakuya cowered in fear of it.

"You want a mature woman"

"Nani?"

"One with big breast" she pushed up her breast "and one with a big ass" she raised from the water to show the size she was indicating by using her backside as measurement. "Like Unohana- taicho"

"Nani but she's so old" Byakuya made a gagging face

"Ahhh Matsumoto-san?"

"No way too much breast for my liking"

"Ah ha I know…Yourichi-san?"

"HELL NO! Byakuya stood up his manhood visible through the lather "No way do I want to have any dealing with a cat".

Rukia smiled at him taking in the view before her. Realizing what she was looking at he sank back into the water and went to her side his mouth an inch away from hers "Someone is being naughty" he took her into his arms again "I love that you're childish". Byakuya's voice sounded so sure and sexy "I love your breast" he held them in his palms "and I love your bottom" he gave her a pinch causing her to cry out "and nobody can replace you or come close to what you make me feel"

"Mmmmm is that so" she kissed him on his cheek.

...

SOUL SOCIETY (TWO DAYS LATER)

They returned when the lights were low and the death gods were closing the eyes for rest and the guards patrolled relentlessly. He dropped her on his bed and unpacked their luggage. She watched him intently daring not to move. They were finally home. She wonder who would be first to find out that Byakuya and herself were no longer what the use to be. Now she can hold him, kiss him caress him and make love to him like no other woman can. Only she knew how soft and gentle he can be, only she knew how a smiled looked on his presently stony faced expression. She lay down on his bed watching him work and before she knew it he faded from his eyesight as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I am very sorry I havent been updating been focusing on my new job! but I thank those who took the time to review my last chapters and those who loves/likes my story so far. I cant and wouldn't promise an early update but what I cant tell you is that the story is almost over! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next Chapter: Renji spots a chappy underwear in his captain's room


	11. Renedzvous

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH AND IF I DID THERE WOULD AT LEAST BE SOME SLIGHT PAIRINGS**

**CHAPTER 11: RENEDZVOUS**

* * *

It has been a week since they returned from their vacation both Rukia and Byakuya were busy with their respective squads. Byakuya was cleaning up after Renji while Rukia was taking care over her squads training by the time he came home at night she was sleeping and he was out the house before she got up. Rukia was missing him and she intended to do something about it.

It was a little after dawn and Byakuya was late he was taking a bath as a sneaky figure made its way across his shadowed filled room and waited patiently for him to finish. He stepped out in his robe and sat on his bed drying his hair when she appeared in front of him clad in a t-shirt and her favourite panty. Her eyes were full over mischief, "Rukia" he said surprise "you're up early"

"Hai Byakuya-kun" she replied "I have a surprise for you"

"Really?"

Her hands reached out and parted his robe exposing his moist chest, she bent down between his legs and looked up at him and smiled. Byakuya tensed, unsure and confused as to what she was going to do. Rukia began to caress his cock which slowly became hard.

"Rukia….I have training this morning I can't get indulge in this" Byakuya hesitated.

She didn't stop her tongue flicked out to lick the head on his penis, he watched completely turned on now forgetting his scheduled training with his squad. Rukia continued to lick his penis, his focus on her tongue as it made it way over the tip and along the side; he grew anxious wondering where this was leading. He watched her part her lips and the head of his shaft began to slowly disappear in her mouth she reached half way through its length and began to pull it out. He moaned unconsciously and loudly as he felt her teeth softly graze his penis and her tongue stroke the bottom side of it before it can fully exit her mouth she brought her head forward swallowing it once again and creating a pace. Each time it hit the back of her throat Byakuya would feel his penis being swallowed he grunted and moaned with pleasure.

How was she doing this to him? Why was she doing this now? He couldn't think clearly he looked down at her head moving back and forth in front of him, he saw her hands between her legs, he wanted so badly to feel that wetness and sink his fingers into her juicy cunt. She tried to move without interrupting her flow in a desperate attempted to remove her underwear. Byakuya wanted to grab her and fuck her on the floor but she would not allow him, she continued to give him a blow job while she fingered herself. Her moans choked out by his penis, Byakuya held on to her hair and moved her head faster causing her to gag, she stopped in return he gave her an apologetic look. She held his eyes allowing a small amount of control, as his body began to twist and fidget from pleasure.

Rukia moved faster acknowledging the response of his body, Byakuya felt so good, his heart was beating erratically he was about to cum and he wanted to cum in her mouth. A few rough strokes later and he was holding her head still as he came, she couldn't swallow all and fought his hand to move her head away some of his cum spilled out her mouth and on to her t-shirt. Byakuya fell back in satisfaction as Rukia rested her head on his knee. They probably stayed in that position for about two minutes when they heard a knock on the door

"Taicho?" the booming red-head voice came crashing through

"Fuck" Byakuya cursed scrambling off the bed almost knocking Rukia away who also shot up and ran for the bathroom.

Byakuya pulled his robe together and answered the door

Renji who was standing outside heard the noise and wonder what the hell his captain was doing inside there. Renji came to check up on the noble who was usually late for their training session. The door opened fully and their stood Byakuya in his robe flushed causing Renji to raise an eyebrow

"Taicho are you feeling well" he asked confused

"Yes Abarai what is it?" trying to keep a straight face but how could he after what Rukia just did to him.

"You're late"

"Late?" asked Byakuya stupidly in confusion

"Training session suppose to start at dawn"

"Don't take me for a fool Abarai, I do not need a time keeper and you do not need me to lead the training session that is why I have a Vice-Captain who is apparently wasting time in front my door"

Renji looked at the floor trying to avoid Byakuya's gaze after all it was deadly. In his avoidance Renji's eyes fell behind to the floor behind his captain and there laid an underwear, a female underwear. The vice-captain squinted zooming in on the smiling Chappy printed on the blue underwear and his mind went in over drive because he only knew one person that loved that retarded bunny '_what the hell was her underwear doing in taicho's room, he was flushed when he answered the door. Could it be? No…Wait I'm thinking too much she probably dropped it. But what was she doing in his room for her to drop it? Taicho and Rukia? No way, no way..There is some explanation for this'_

"Renji!" shouted Byakuya who was watching the man in front of him change colour from red to blue to green and from smoke coming out his ears.

Renji brain was over heating from all the thoughts that ran through his mind in less than 30 seconds. Byakuya followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at "Fuck" no one knew about Rukia and him yet and they have not discuss how they were going to break the news.

Byakuya acted quickly "Well if that is all Abarai I see no need for you to be here any longer I will be in my office shortly" he began to close the door. Renji hand came out and stopped him.

"Would you tell me what is going on" steamed Renji

"I do not understand what you're talking about"

"That" Renji pointed at the stray underwear on the floor "that belongs to Rukia"

"I think that is no concern of yours"

"What the fuck do you mean that is no concern of mines. Just what the hell is going on"

"I suggest you control yourself Abarai"

"I will control myself when you explain that to me"

"Hey what's going on here" Rukia appeared dressed in her shinigami uniform

"Rukia?" Renji turned towards her, smoke still emanating from his ears

Byakuya was also stunned but retained his composure unnoticeable to the red-haired vice-captain.

"Yes idiot no need to shout I'm right here. Why are you shouting at _Byakuya_?"

"Why? That's why" he pointed at the article of clothing that laid on the floor

Rukia raised an eyebrow "My panty?"

The word made Renji blushed "Yes! What is it doing in Taicho's room"

Rukia slipped pass Byakuya and grabbed the underwear from the floor pushing it in her pocket "My bath is broken so I used _Byakuya's_ bath I probably left this here by mistake when I was changing"

"Oh" Renji brain began to coast down and believe Rukia's lie.

"Why were you ranting and raving like that?"

"Because I thought….." He bit his lip since the words could not come out of his mouth

"I believe you need to apologize to Byakuya-sama"

"Sumimasen Taicho!" he said quickly "I thought something was going on between you and Rukia"

"And _what if something was going on between Rukia and I_?"

Both Rukia and Renji eyes widened in shock. Rukia was not ready to tell anyone yet much less break the news to her best friend in this way.

"I..I…." Renji was stunned

Rukia spoke up "ok well Renji I think we need to go you will be late for training" she rushed to pull him along as she shot Byakuya a look that said _not now we will talk about this later. _He watched her leave a bit upset didn't she understand that eventually everyone will come to know of his bond with her. He couldn't care less what his vice-captain thought, he guessed she wanted to tell him on her on terms. He sighed and closed the door to get ready for the day.

LATER THAT DAY

Rukia was walking to the 5th division with Sentaro and Kiyone, listening to their constant arguments about her captain. She laughed half heartedly at their bickering, a lot was on her mind since this morning incident she knew soon everyone will come to know of Byakuya and her relationship she just didn't know how to give the good news. Rukia steps slowed as her thoughts continue to develop, a sensation was felt around her wrist it tightened she was about to scream and pull away her hand but when she looked to the source there stood Byakuya in all his magnificent. He face held nothing of his intent he pulled her into the corridor and lead her down a dead end she didn't have time to ask what was going on before he was on her like beast on a running prey.

His lips came crashing down on hers while his hand worked busily at the stash of her hakama, he pulled it down and lift her up against the wall the texture of the wall pressed against her back hurt but she wasn't ready to stop him. With one fluid movement he was inside her, his crude entrance forced her open, her vulva pulsed in pain and her insides cried out from the stimulation. Byakuya's moved haphazardly inside her but as she grew wet she could feel the pleasure of his roughness. She held on to him as he pounded her, Rukia felt her body absorbing everything that he was doing to her, the way his hand was gripping her leg sinking his finger into her flesh, his rapid breathing in her ear and the intermittent grunt, the way he paid no heed to her as he took what he needed.

The pain was an annoyance but the pleasure was like salvation, she felt his penis continue to hit that spot inside that clouded her brain making her body react on its own, trembling, her nails gliding across his back, the moans that escaped her lips, the squishing noise of the copious amount of wetness inside her. She could not control herself she didn't care about where they were she wanted him to stop but at the same time it felt so good. The walls of her vagina begin to tighten around Byakuya penis earning a sharp moan from him she was about to cum her inside tightened and release and tighten even more as it gushed out of her. She held on to him tightly as her body trembling from the ordeal Byakuya slowed for a couple second then continued his fast strokes also releasing inside of her. He pulled out and allowed her to stand she felt his semen trickled out of her where it dropped to the ground. Supporting himself on the wall behind her, Byakuya hover over her passionately kissing her ending with a kiss of comfort on her forehead. They both adjusted their clothing and exited the roadway.

"Rukia-san" was heard behind them

"Rukia-san" called Kiyone " I was looking for you I didn't know you were with Kuchiki-taicho"

"Ah sorry Kiyone we had something to discuss"

"Oh well I going back to the 5th division are you still coming?"

"Hai just give me a few minutes"

"Sure, good day to you Kuchiki-taicho" Kiyone said and left the couple alone.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya who was currently smiling

"What are you so happy about" she said her eyebrow raised in curiousity

"I got my revenge for your act this morning" he laughed

"Eh?" she watched him laughed.

"You're face got so red" Rukia blushed even more.

"Where did you learn to do that thing you did this morning" he asked

"…..Matsumoto fukutaicho" rukia answered embarrassed "she showed me some videos and magazines and told me exactly what to do"

"Ah so you're taking advice from Lieutenant Mastumoto and I'm sure you didn't tell her the reason why?"

"No I told her it was for research I was doing in the human world"

"Well I must say you were amazing I only wish you used me as a reason rather than keep me hidden"

"Ah Byakuya-kun I am not ready"

"I do understand that I will then continue to rendezvous with you like this everyday"

"Nani?" Rukia grumbled "we will get caught"

"I see now you understand my point"

Rukia sighed because she knew he was right they cant keep this secret forever "Fine Byakuya-sama I will arrange a dinner party at the mansion this weekend and I will break the news to everyone"

"I have my own plans as well" he said smiling

"What is that?"

He bent and kissed her on the cheek and cringed and turned red looking around for anyone.

He straighten himself "so I could be able to kiss you freely without you feeling uncomfortable like that"

Rukia bent her head apologetically.

"No need to be sad soon you will be showering me with the same affection without no concern for anyone else".

Rukia smiled she reached up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth "I love you Byakuya"

* * *

one more chapter to go before the story ends :( thanks for the reviews


End file.
